Bleach Another Reaper
by majinI
Summary: What if Ichigo wasent the only Shinigami to head to the soul society to rescue Rukia? Slightly AU at one point expect refrences -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH it belongs to Tite Kubo [anyone who says I own it deserves to get shot]**

**A/N: I would be using the Viz dub dialog [mixed in with some terminology from the Japanese version] for this fanfic I would VERY MUCH WELCOME any criticism on how to improve my fanfic writing [I'm kinda new at this][I will be starting off at the point a few days before the departure to the soul society]**

**Beneath Urahara Shoten 3 Days Before Journey to Soul Society**

* * *

Beneath Urahara's Shop, there was a person completely in black clothing sleeping only thing that was different is that he is encased completely in ice which was being supported by a machine. He was in a cryogenic sleep for several years until the machine began making several beeping noises which resulted in him opening his eyes.

As soon as his eyes were open a large amount of spiritual began amassing until he eventually used it to break free from the ice prison in an explosion. He began to gather his vision of the area blinking several times before seeing a figure in front of him. He let out a large yawn as if a person had gone through a great hibernation. The boy looked no older than 10 with raven hair and blue eyes.

**Hajin: "**I hope you better have a good reason for waking me up Urahara."

**Urahara: "**Why of course why wouldn't I have a good reason for waking you up?" He said jokingly

**Hajin: **"So...how long have I been out this time?"

**Urahara: **"If I had to say...around 14 years."

**Hajin: **"Man...my naps keep getting shorter and shorter"

**Urahara: **"This is only your second deep sleep anyway."

**Hajin: **"What do you want this time anyway?"

**Urahara: **"I need you to go to the soul society and retrieve a person named Rukia Kuchki for me."

**Hajin: **"And I suppose that is because it was your _brilliant_ idea to plant the Hougyoku in a gigai only to have it being taken away from you."

**Urahara: **"That is correct!" he admitted proudly which somewhat did not surprise Hajin the slightest

**Hajin: **"I hope that you have a team ready and give me time to prepare after all...I am sore from sleeping that much."

**Urahara: **"We are currently in the process of training one Shinigami two Humans and a quincy will be joining us."

**Hajin: **"A quincy eh and wait...HUMANS?!" He said much in amazement

**Hajin: **"Unless they have good potential or something else...you're basically sending them to the slaughter house."

**Urahara: **"Rest assured they have what it takes to rescue her."he said seriously

**Hajin: **"Now that that's taken care of ill start my warm up by pummeling you into the ground!"

With that sentence finished he immediately used shunpo to appear behind Urahara attempting to land a kick behind the back of his head. Much to his expectation he was caught by his ankle and thrown forward towards a rock. He recovered and rebounded off the rock causing it to shatter by the sheer force of the impact this time he propelled himself through the air charging head on towards Urahara.

Only that this time he pulled off a feint instead of going for a punch to his face using Shunpo to come from his left delivering a palm strike to his chest. In which case Urahara could only partially block the blow causing him to be forced back several feet.

**Hajin: **"Man my strength been watered down sleeping that long"

**Urahara: **"I'm still surprised that you managed to deliver a blow like that after just being awakened"

**Hajin: **"Well me unlike others I train in my inner world during that period so that my skills never get rusty."

**Urahara: **"Lets get back to sparring for the next hour or so after that I've got to go back to training my disciple."

**Hajin: **"You have a disciple?"

**Urahara: **"Only for the past week or so."

Shortly after, Urahara began charging towards Hajin which managed to block the first few blows before actually going back on the offensive. Which resulted in Hajin matching palm and fist strikes creating a minor Shockwave causing his hands to go numb for a moment, after he recovered he immediately used Shunpo to get behind Urahara. He had planned to deliver a sharp strike using the tip of his hand to strike the back of his neck, which instead resulted in both of them having tips of their hands at each other's throats.

**Hajin: **"Hmm...too bad my reiatsu is only at Lieutenant level currently...otherwise you'd be face flat on the floor already."

**Hajin: **"Well I guess thats all for now I can sense that your disciple is impatiently waiting. See ya in three days then."He said with that he withdrew his hand from his throat.

* * *

A/N: Well thats the end of the first chapter you can expect the fights in the other chapters to be longer and possibly better...depending the chapters will also be longer. Hajin is not wearing a haori just a long sleeved shirt and long pants...which are completely black. Despite his reiatsu being at Lieutenant level his skill is actually at Captains level or even greater than that.

Name:Hajin

Race: Shinigami?

Birthday:???

Gender:Male

Height:129 cm (4'3)

Blood Type:??

Age: ????

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

I wont reveal anymore data than this about this character than I already have


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach:Another Reaper

**DISCLAIMER: Once again...i dont own bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo [this will be the last time you'll be seeing this]**

**A/N: Well looks like it'll take time for the reviews to come in[this is my 4th chapter so far[overall on what i've written one which I never published the other being code geass and two being bleach]so don't expect anything that amazing[i may be underestimating myself]**

**Beneath Urahara Shoten 2 Days before departure**

* * *

Over the past day Hajin continuously kept training without any apparent signs of exhaustion. Most of which involved him either breaking the boulders using his palm strikes or doing sword practice which also involved him cutting apart rocks with his sword. His Zanpakuto looked like an average katana with a black hilt, so far he has not released his Zanpakuto since he was awakened from his Cryogenic sleep.

**Hajin: **"_Hmm...so its been one day since ive awakened from my great slumber I should at least check out the team ill be working with"_

Hajin went into a meditative state to try and locate the people who he will be working with. He already knew that the Shinigami he would be working with was quite close in the same cavern as him, he could also feel the presence of the two humans several kilometers from his position in an abandoned warehouse. The quincy was harder to locate because he tried to hide his spiritual pressure to avoid attracting hollows but with him sending certain spikes of spiritual pressure when shooting his arrows that made him easier to find.

**Hajin: **_"So we have one on the outskirts of town two in an abandoned warehouse and the other one was ridiculously easy to find because of the sheer amount of reiatsu hes emitting"_

He went several meters forward only to see that Urahara was fighting with him in a sword fight, he had no doubt that the boy would definably one day reach a captain's reiatsu level the only question to him was...how long until he reaches that point. After processing the several thoughts through his head he decided to put the boy to the test to see how good he was. He initially waited a few moments until he went charging at Ichigo. Much to Ichigo's surprise that a boy was attacking him he blocked his strike before forcing Hajin back.

**Ichigo: **"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted much in anger and confusion

But the boy said nothing responding with an evil grin on his face putting on his black hat then once again charging at Ichigo. Clashing with his large cleaver he knew he was looking at a heavy disadvantage if he were to lock his sword with his. Instead he dodged the strike from his cleaver to actually avoid locking with it, Hajin instead went for a kick to his stomach which was blocked by Ichigo's cleaver forcing him to improvise using his left leg to propel himself up and kicking him into a bolder.

Ichigo slowly began to rise from the rubble only appearing to be slightly injured with a injury to the head causing some minor bleeding. He rose his cleaver to the air and began to emit a large amount of Reiatsu before striking it down in a large blue wave of reiatsu. Hajin knew that there was no way he could successfully fend off that kind of attack but he next thing knew was that it almost reaching him he knew that the only alternative was that he had to block it.

He was continuously forced back by the sheer power of the blast he knew it was going to end badly for him if it actually touched the wall or even a boulder would do fine. Hajin began to emit as much reiatsu as possible within that moment to try and force the blast back It proved to be futile at one point but after a period he knew that the blast was weakening and with one last push he stopped the blast causing him to be slightly exhausted from that ordeal. He took off his hat and threw down a bow of apology to both Urahara and Ichigo.

**Hajin: **"This boy is good ill give him that Urahara but his resolve is still...not solid as it appears."

**Ichigo: **"What the...this was all a test?!" he said furiously

**Urahara: **"That is correct...however I did not expect him to actually pull off a stunt like that."

**Ichigo: **"What the hell are you even doing here creating mutant children...first its Ururu and Jinta now its this...this thing?!" The boy was angered by that comment but appeared calm.

**Hajin: **"I would prefer it if you do not refer to me as a mutant or even act like I do not exist...!" He said that with a large amount of killing intent and reiatsu at the same time smiling as well.

**Ichigo: **"I take it you're coming with us to the soul society as well?"

**Hajin: **"Yup and if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on the other three as well."

With that he immediately disappeared from the area flash stepping out of the cavern until he came up to the shop exiting out through the front door and placed his palm onto the ground trying to sense which direction to go.

**Hajin: **_"Hmm...west is it?"_

* * *

As soon as he pinpointed their exact location he began to travel west until he began to see a abandoned warehouse inside he saw a dark skinned giant and an orange haired girl. Thoughts began to flood his mind on how to test those two from watching them train. He could at one point figure out that the dark giant was best at brute force but was slow but could probably take a significant amount of damage before he were to give up. And there was the orange headed girl he at one point could not figure out what her specialty was until he saw the orange barriers appear out of nowhere.

It took him several moments to think of what to try out on those two, but as soon as the idea came to his mind he made a dive for the window shattering it as soon as he came into contact with it and drew his sword.

**Orihime: **"Kyaa who are you?"she said with shock followed by confusion

**Chad: **"Umm...Orihime I don't think he's here to talk"

**Hajin: **"Half right~" he said cheerfully

He charged towards Chad, as he did not have the time to strike let alone bring out his arm to defend himself. But the next thing he knew was there was a orange barrier separating both of them from each other, Hajin began to lay on the pressure on the barrier causing it to slowly crack and eventually shatter but it was too late as he already had a fist directly in his face. He took a direct hit to the head and sent him flying through the wall and into the building next door.

Hajin recovered with seemingly no visible injuries this time he came at Chad even faster without even giving Orihime the time to put up her barrier. He landed one palm strike to the chest and two to the stomach sending him flying but he was careful not to add too much strength to actually send him flying out the building.

**Orihime: **"Koten Zanshun Tsubaki I reject!"

At first Hajin could not sense anything but only before Tsubaki actually made contact with him he immediately used two of his left hand fingers to block the attack. Much to his surprise he did not expect her to have an offensive technique such as that, he eventually applied enough force to his two fingers to counter the blow and send him flying to the wall knocking him out. Chad tried to launch a surprise attack on Hajin just after he dealt with tsubaki much to his surprise he sheathed back his sword and just before his right arm made contact it was stopped by Hajin's right hand.

**Hajin: **"Not bad using that kind of team work to distract me and deal some sort of damage to me...you're not up to my expectations but you'll do."

**Orihime: **"So this was all just a test?"

**Hajin: **"Correct I'm even impressed that humans such as you two have such power...Yoruichi you can come out now."

**Yoruichi:** "I can see that Kisuke he decided to awaken you...was it necessary?"

**Hajin: **"If he actually woke me and gathered this many people...he must be desperate."

**Hajin: **"Well you'll excuse me i've got to go find that quincy."

**Yoruichi: **"If you must know he's-"the cat said half-way before being cut off by Hajin

**Hajin: **"Somewhere on the outskirts of town I know I can sense him...his reiatsu level spikes when he's shooting his arrows so I can sense him."this comment both shocks Chad and Orihime but not Yoruichi.

**Yoruichi: **"I see you haven't lost your touch even after being asleep for 14 years."

**Hajin: **"Well I've got to go."He said after that jumping out the window and landing on the roof of another building.

**Chad: **"Will he be alright Yoruichi?"

**Yoruichi: **"He's strong enough to beat almost anything that comes his way so i'd say he'll be fine"

* * *

After a few moments of actual sensing throughout the area he got the location of the quincy but to him it was nearly as hard as finding a needle in a haystack. The reiatsu spike was only a second but as soon as he got wind of where the reiatsu came from he immediately went to the north west of his location and soon he could deduce where he was training as soon as he saw the mountain coming into view. He began trekking throughout the mountain until he eventually saw a stream of water from there he could see the quincy in his completely white ceremonial outfit. Shooting out azure arrows of reishi Hajin was surprised at one point that someone so young was that skilled.

But the next thing he knew was one of the azure arrows came flying his way aimed for his head, which Hajin effortlessly dodged the arrow instead hitting his hat and pinned it to the tree. Hajin was at one point annoyed by the stunt he pulled off and immediately drew his sword causing the stream to gush up by the sheer force of him unsheathing his zanpakuto in such a quick and powerful manner. Causing a slight cut on his ceremonial garment from the air pressure emitted from the strike, the quincy tried to use Hirenkyaku get behind Hajin but as soon as he was behind he could no longer see the boy in sight.

**Hajin: **"Thats a nice trick you got that quincy boy." the voice came from behind Uryuu

**Uryuu: **_"What?! How did he get behind me so quickly without me noticing?"_

This time he shot two arrows at Hajin both of which were deflected by his sword before using Hirenkyaku to get behind him only that this time he felt a kick coming from the back of his head causing him to skid slightly upon coming into contact to the ground. This time he was desperate he knew that there was no way he could win in his current condition he reached for the Sanrei glove only to be stopped by the boy's hand.

**Hajin: **"You are needed for the invasion to the soul society I wouldn't pull off such a reckless stunt like that if I were you."

**Uryuu: **"How did you-"

**Hajin: **"Its relatively simple to know the construct of the Senrei glove you take it off you could most likely beat me but at the same time you'll lose all your quincy powers after a certain period of time." This comment immediately shocked Uryuu about just how much he knows about the quincys.

**Hajin: **"It's relatively easy to know since I've been here far longer than either you or your father."He said smiling

The next thing he did was flash step out of the area and eventually found himself back at Urahara Shoten he was slightly exhausted from the flash stepping he had been doing traveling around. His body was not used to doing that many flash steps after a day that he has been woken up his body was still sore and stiff from the cryogenic sleep. He stumbled slightly with his hand covering his face trying to remain conscious, Hajin tried to reach for the door attempting to grasp it but ended up falling to the ground and losing consciousness.

The next thing he knew was a man with glasses and a mustache was staring over him as soon as he regained his vision he began to gather up his strength to ask him a question.

**Hajin: **"How long...was I out...?" he said weakly

**Tessai: **"About the whole of yesterday today's a new day."

**Hajin: **"How's about we do some kido practice later in about two hours?"

**Tessai: **"No you need your rest sir!"

**Hajin: **"Trust me...I'll regain my strength within two hours three hours at most."

* * *

A/N: Well thats that for this chapter one more day till the journey to the soul society next chapter you'll get to see Tessai and Hajin do a kido battle


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

**A/N: **Well at one point I'll start accepting OC or ideas to improve my fanfic...that is if I actually run out of idea[which are not likely at this point] This chapter is shorter than my previous chapter. The spells will be placed in bold. Well looks like I got this out faster than expected after this point the stories will be even longer than before

* * *

**Urahara Shoten**

As Hajin began to recover his strength shortly after waking up from his sleep and went into a meditative state for the next two hours or so concentrating on recovering his spiritual pressure but even after two hours his vision was a blur. He had to blink several times before it had corrected itself, he began to climb down the ladder that was below the trapdoor in the shop he wondered how well he would do against the former kido captain. After a while he saw the bottom but he knew that he did not need to slowly climb down he dropped landing on the ground in a small explosion hee took a while to locate tessai but once he did he went to the position as fast as he could seeing a flat open area.

**Hajin: **"I hope I didnt make you wait long...former captain of the kido corps Tessai Tsukabishi."he said taking out his black hat then adjusting it on his head.

**Tessai: **"I would've preferred it if you stayed in bed instead of straining your self Hajin."

**Hajin: **"I needed practice and you're the best kido user in the city with the exception of Hachigen that is..." he said with a slightly sad face before breaking out into a smile.

**Hajin: **"Well lets get started! **Bakudo #1 Sai!**"

With that Tessai's arms were only bound for a moment before breaking free and performing his own spell

**Tessai: **"**Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!**"

The incantation launched a large stream of blue lightning and reiatsu at the same time.

**Hajin: **"**Bakudo #81 Danku!**" Making a invisible wall appear just before the spell could make contact Hajin was forced to support it with his two fingers to prevent the barrier from breaking.

As soon as the spell subsided Tessai immediately prepared another kido thus catching Hajin off guard.

**Tessai: **"**Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!**" causing six thin yellow pieces of light to holding him at his midsection.

**Hajin: **_"I'm screwed he's really out for blood when its just a practice session such as this."_

**Tessai: **"**Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho!**"

Hajin could only stare in horror as several spears of light began to form near Tessai and after a moment it began to converge on Hajin causing a cataclysmic explosion. As the smoke cleared up the area the only thing that was left of Hajin was his hat which was partly tattered from the explosion.

**Hajin: **"**Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!**"he said as he appeared behind Tessai with the upper half of his shirt gone.

Which caused him some shock as he taught he had killed Hajin and did not expect him to appear behind him. Slowly after the black box began to appear and several black spears piercing the black box shortly after it dissipated showing Tessai with several light cuts around his body.

**Hajin: **"Hmm...not bad strengthening reiatsu to block off some of the strikes"

**Hajin: **"Now allow me to show you something I've come up with when I was asleep!"

**Hajin: **"**Hado #1-A Assakuku Sho!**"

Tessai at first was shocked at him coming up with a new kido spell which he did not take into account but the next thing he knew was the spell was directly in his chest and blew up like an invisible bomb like compressed air being released at once but it was already too late once he recovered from the shock of the blast the next thing was Hajin was immediately behind him performing another kido spell.

**Hajin: **"Say goodbye **Triple binding spell Bakudo #63,75,79 Sajo Sabaku, Gochutekkan and Kuyo Shibari!**"

First golden chains began to wrap around the target and locked his arms in place, secondly five large metal pillars came down from the sky and pinned his arms and legs to the ground. And finally eight holes with hands came out of the ground and finally the ninth hand came out of his chest locking him to the ground firmly but Hajin knew that was not enough to keep him down and proceeded to his final binding spell.

**Hajin: **"It's over for you Tessai **Bakudo #99 Kin!**"

With the final binding spell placed two black straps began to wrap around Tessai followed by several metal shafts pinning the black strap to the ground. As soon as the spell was done Hajin fell to the ground sweating heavily and his breathing as just as heavy.

**Hajin: **_"It was a bad idea from the start to even use #Bakudo 99 without the incantation..."_

After a few moments it appeared as if Hajn was the one who won but after a while he felt a massive spiritual pressure buildup the area where he bound Tessai exploded and he was back up on his feet with just a minor head injury bleeding slightly.

**Hajin: **"Guess I still got a lot to learn so...its my loss then..."he said smiling before he fainted from the exhaustion.

**Tessai: **"If you really wanted to bind me you should have just used all the Bakudo spells on me." he said carrying Hajin back to the bed in the shop

The next thing he knew was back in bed staring at the roof of the room he slowly got up from the bed he wondered if that was all just a dream but on his right side he saw his tattered black hat and immediately knew that he had lost the match with Tessai. He placed the tattered back on his head and the next thing he knew was it was already night time he jumped onto the roof of the shop he began reminiscing his past days at the academy over thirty years ago. He had left the day each one of them became lieutenants Shuuhei Hisagi,Renji Abarai,Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira.

He knew that if he came across one of them during the rescue mission he might have to kill them but he was prepared for this he was at one point offered the position to became the lieutenant of Squad 5 but instead he rejected the position leaving Momo to work her way up to become his lieutenant instead he still wondered if he should have taken the position instead of her...then again she would never forgive him if he did such a thing. He also wondered how Toshiro has been doing ever since he became Captain of the 10th division.

**Hajin: **_"Man I wish those days could last forever."_ he thought then shedding a single tear.

A/N: Well this is one of the many times you'll see Hajin actually fight a pure kido fight he also has other variations of the kido spells. This has got to be the longest fight I've done up so far.

Kido spell meanings

**Bakudo #1 Sai (Restrain)**

**Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro (Six Rods Prison of Light)**

**Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabuku (Locking Bondage Stripes)**

**Bakudo #75 Gochutekkan (Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars)**

**Bakudo #79 Kuyo Shibari (Nine sunlight traps)**

**Bakudo #81 Danku (Splitting Void)**

**Bakudo #99 Kin (Seal)**

**Bakudo (Way of Binding)**

**Hado #1-A Assakuku Sho(Compressed Thrust)[at least I think this is it]**

**Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)[man thats one long spell name]**

**Hado #90 Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)**

**Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

**A/N:well now is the time for the invasion into the soul society I will be Showing Hajin's Sword during this chapter**

* * *

**Urahara Shoten**

As dusk began to set down Hajin was meditating communicating with his zanpakuto.

**Hajin: **_"You are ready for this are you not?"_

**Hajin's sword: **_"I am always ready for anything just make sure you are."_

**Hajin: **_"I see then...thanks for reminding me well then we should go meet up with them."_

Hajin began to make his way down to the senkaimon area. He waited for an hour or so before seeing Ichigo and the other arriving before hearing Ichigo and Uryuu yelling out in shock to know that the exact same person which ended up nearly killing the both of them was waiting for them.

**Hajin: **"What? Am I not allowed to come along?"

**Ichigo: **"Why the hell are you even coming along you don't even know Rukia!"

**Hajin: **"I've got my own personal business within the seireitei thats all you need to know."

**Urahara: **"Now now lets not get carried away shall we?" As he used the tip of his cane to force out Ichigo's soul from his body.

**Ichigo: **"Hey how about a little warning the next time you try something like that?" he protested

As Urahara snapped his fingers a square like gate appeared which looked as if it was made out of paper.

**Urahara: **"However, I must warn you that the gate will only remain open for four minutes long."

This statement caused shocked amongst them all except Hajin which ended up smiling instead.

**Ichigo: **"But is that enough time to pass through the gate?"

This comment even causing even more shock throughout his teammates.

**Urahara: **"Ordinarily...no unless you're Hajin that is." Causing the others to stare at him.

**Hajin: **"What? I can do it in...one minute or so."He said as if it was nothing which resulted in even more shock among his teammates

**Urahara: **"Well if you do not make it in that time period you will be trapped within the dongai the world that is between this present and the soul society."

**Yoruichi: **"You do realize that if you lose you will never be able to return to this life again."

**Ichigo: **"Then all we have to do is win then."he said confidently

**Hajin: **"Well lets get this started then!" he said smiling before pressing his palm on the ground resulting in a surge of blue energy towards the gate with Urahara and Tessai helping to open the gate.

After a few moments the area began to surge with blue energy until they were blinded by it but as soon as the light cleared out they were already gone and inside the gate as Urahara tried to touch the portal he felt a little shock of energy preventing him from going in as he stared at the gate.

As they began to run through the dark cave like area the cave was collapsing like slime which was dripping down. Hajin was in the lead and was obviously showing no signs of slowing down, after a moment a large block began to fell near Uryuu and began to snare his outfit. Hajin used Flash step to get directly behind him and made a swift and clean cut with his bare hands before carrying him forward using Flash step again to get back ahead of the group.

**Uryuu: **"Why do I see something coming our way?"

**Hajin: **"Oh great...its the cleaner..."

As he could see a bright light coming from behind them which looked like it was some kind of thing covered in black fur. Shortly after they could see the light of the exit shining brightly at the end of the tunnel but at their current rate they could tell that they would not make it as the cleaner was directly behind them in the last moment of desperation Orihime thought it would be best to use her shield to use the force to help push them out of the gate. Which resulted in them crash landing out of the gate out of the sky and onto the ground creating a small crater.

**Hajin: **"Man that hurt...a little."He said before recovering and getting back on his feet

**Orihime: **"Wasn't it great that we all made it out safe?"she said trying to think positively

**Yoruichi: **"It's not great we were lucky!" the cat protested clawing her right eye as punishment

**Uryuu: **"Doesn't it seem awfully quiet around here?" as he scouted the area to find that the whole district was deserted

**Hajin: **"Well what do you expect we didn't exactly make a good entrance flying out of the sky much less coming here illegally which most of them can clearly tell."

**Uryuu: **"I see your point then Hajin."he said adjusting his glasses

**Ichigo: **"Why does that area look so different from everywhere else?" he said facing the direction of the seireitei.

**Yoruichi: **"Just forget about that." the cat said trying to ignore it.

**Ichigo: **"I bet that's the area that they are keeping Rukia!"he said shortly after dashing in that direction

His brash action caused the walls of the seireitei to come falling down which were massive as they could not even see the top of it. It began kicking up the dust around the area causing them to cover their eyes to prevent the dust from getting into their eyes. As soon as the dust cleared up what they saw was a giant with long sideburns and a red hat with tassels. His left shoulder was armored and his shinigami uniform covering the right side of his body.

**Jidanbo: **"Its been a long time since anyone tried to pass through the spirit gate without a travel permit ...and I don't get many guests these days so welcome...little man."

The next thing they knew was Orihime and Chad were rushing to help Ichigo fight the giant but instead they were stopped by Hajin in their path.

**Hajin: **"Relax...Ichigo will be more than enough for this guy...besides they only fight one on one in the Seireitei"

**Jidanbo: **"It seems that the kid knows some manners."

**Hajin: **"Kid...? would you prefer me to fight you instead?" he said cracking his knuckles with a huge amount of killing intent.

**Jidanbo: **"Since the orange spiky headed kid came forth first he shall be my opponent."

**Uryuu: **"We can't afford to waste time taking him on one at a time we must fight together and finish him!"

**Hajin: **"If you're so determined to get this over this quickly ill kick his ass then!"

With him immediately flash stepping behind Jidanbo and delivered a kick to the back of his neck then performing Ikkotsu to his chest and finally performing Sokotsu to his back and finishing him off with a kick to the back of his neck causing him to fall. This in turn shocked everyone at the speed which he finished off such a large opponent with that amount of force. Finally flash stepping back to area where he once stood.

**Hajin: **"Man it was hard holding back that much without actually killing him." This comment in turn ended up making everyones jaws drop.

After a few moments the giant ended rising back up on his feet and immediately took out his second Axe and began striking at Hajin all of which ended up missing until he finally used his Flash Step to put his sword to his throat.

**Hajin: **"You lost just give up already." before giving a palm strike to his chest sending him flying back to the gate.

**Jidanbo: **"You had your chance to kill me...why didn't you?"

**Hajin: **"Because...that would be unethical...wouldn't it?" he said smiling causing the giant to burst out in laughter

**Jidanbo: **"You are a really nice guy aren't you boy? Very well it has been a long time since I have been beaten I shall open the hakudo gate for you."

**Uryuu: **"So you're letting all of us pass through?"

**Jindabo: **"Since I have been decisively defeated by your leader I shall grant you all passage."

**Ichigo & Uryuu: **"THERE IS NO WAY THIS MANIAC IS OUR LEADER!" they both shouted in unison

As Jidanbo began to dug his hands beneath the gate at first struggling to lift the gate but eventually made progress and finally completely forcing the gate open. However after seeing what was on the other side he was completely struck with fear in his eyes until he saw the face of Gin Ichimaru the captain of the 3rd division with his face smiling as usual.

**Ichigo: **"Who is that?"

**Jidanbo: **"That is none other than the captain of squad 3 Gin Ichimaru." he said with fear and malice in his words.

**Gin: **"Oh nwot good."

The next thing they knew was that Jidanbo's left arm was completely cut off. The gate falling slightly only to be kept supported by his neck and his right arm he could not keep this position forever until Hajin in a fit of rage began charging at Gin.

**Hajin: **"YOU BASTARD!" As he clashed his Katana with his wakizashi forcing him with enough force to crash him into a building

**Hajin: **"Scream Ketsushiyousen Owaru!"

His sword which was originally a katana split into two short swords with a wooden hilt with both sides of the blade having a chainsaw like teeth. He began charging at Gin knowing that his dagger could only block one sword but lacks the length to block two blades chose to release his Zanpakutou.

**Gin: **"Shoot to kill Shinso!"

The sword which was once a dagger began extending at a fast rate aiming for Hajin's head but dodges it with relative ease and instead uses his dual swords to catch it and the chainsaw like teeth began accelerating at a faster rate and eventually causing his sword to crack forcing him to call his sword back to its original dagger form. Hajin using flash step was able to close the distance between them and slashing across his chest only to be blocked by his dagger. Hajin used his second sword to give him a slash across his stomach causing some minor bleeding.

As he saw the gate beginning to close he used Flash Step to get out of there before the gate finally closed down on him.

**Hajin: **_"Next time we meet ill be sure to kill you!"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not using the other characters like Ichigo or Uryuu its just that I don't seem to find a part which they could play in during this chapter. In the anime version Jidanbo's arm was only cut deeply whereas in the manga it as completely severed off probably because of it being to gory it was cut out

Translation Notes 

Ketsushiyousen Owaru(Final End)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

A/N:Man I cant believe I missed out the translations for Ikotsu and Sokotsu on the previous chapter well guess I'd better do it now than forget later.

Ikotsu – Single Bone

Sokotsu – Double Bone

* * *

**Outside Seireitei**

**Yoruichi: **"You fool what were you thinking taking on Ichimaru like that?"

**Hajin: **"I don't expect you to understand the personal history we have."He said sheathing his sword which turned back into an ordinary Katana.

**Hajin: **"Besides...don't we have more pressing matters such as helping Jidanbo?" he said looking towards his bloodied shoulder.

At first they began scanning the area looking for his missing arm but to their surprise they found the residents of the west Rukon District were coming out of hiding.

**Hajin: **"Yo you guys wanna help out over here?"he said waving to them

Which caused staring and confusion amongst them,why would he want to help them he was a Ryoka, was this a trap or did he really want to want to help Jidanbo all of these thoughts crossed their mind but they did not know really what to do until they saw Ichigo,Chad and Hajin carrying his arm back to his shoulder.

**Orihime: **"Souten Kishun I reject!"

The area where the arm cut from was engulfed in an area of gold light, the wound began closing up slowly until it looked like the arm was never cut off to begin with but there was still a large wound. The healing process was not done yet even though the wound was closing up Jidanbo still lost a lot of blood and it would take him several days to recover which they did not have the time for since Rukia was going to be executed in a matter of days.

**Hajin: **"Sooo...Yoruichi any backup plan to get into the Seireitei now?"

**Yoruichi: **"There is one way...Kukaku Shiba."

**Hajin: **"Well...the faster we do it the better right?"he said smiling

**Yuichi: **"Hey Mister long time no see its me Yuichi the Parakeet."Said a young boy with brown hair in a blue kimono which in turn shocked Chad and Ichigo.

**Hajin: **"Now this is a rare sight...normally its very hard to find the person you're looking for in the Soul Society."

**Ichigo: **"How so?"

**Hajin: **"Well...look at it as if you're looking for one person throughout the entire planet much like finding a needle in a haystack since there are loads of districts here."

* * *

**Healing Jidanbo**

Hajin watched in the distance and could tell that her healing technique was unique he could feel it from his side as if time in that area was being reversed. But he himself knew that was impossible because the hands of time cannot be turned back once time moves forward it keeps going until it dies. As such he began wondering how is such a thing possible.

The once severed arm which was cut off from his was now but a minor cut on his shoulder after five hours of healing that is. Orihime's eyes were fixated on Jidanbo's wound focusing on healing the shoulder with Hajin watching from the distance. Her concentration was broken once Ichigo offered her a cup of tea from behind her shocking her in the process.

**Ichigo: **"You should take a rest."

**Orihime: **"Its okay I'm almost done."

**Ichigo: **"But you have been working on him for a while now." he said trying to convince her

**Hajin: **"Guess I'll take over then...move over."With that Hajin began rolling up his sleeves with both of them making way for him to heal the wound.

**Hajin: **"Keikatsu!" he said pointing his right palm out.

The area where the cut was engulfed in a green light and began to close up slowly but at a slightly faster rate than Orihime's technique within a couple of minutes the wound was completely closed up. Hajin let his sleeves slide back down again.

**Ichigo: **"What...was that technique?" he said slightly shocked

**Hajin: **"Keikatsu known as a kido technique one of the four fundamentals of Shinigamis its like magic if you ask me."

**Ichigo: **"Then any reason why you didn't do it sooner?"

**Hajin: **"I heal wounds not re-attach arms."

**Ichigo: **"I see then...let's go meet up with Yoruichi then"

* * *

**Village Elders House**

Before actually going into the house Hajin took off his hat and instead put on his cloaked hood as he walked inside the house was quite similar to huts in the olden days. He sat on the tatami floor mat and looked forward to see a board with a circle with words representing the north,east,west and south gates.

**Ichigo: **"Are you serious about giving up trying to get pass the gate?"

**Hajin: **"Well thats what Yoruichi means was to find another way in...if route A is blocked then take route B."

**Chad: **"Then are you suggesting that we take another gate?"

**Yoruichi: **"No the result would remain the same regardless of the gate not to mention it would take us ten days to get to another gate."

**Hajin: **"So...you want to use the sky then?"

**Ichigo: **"How did you come up with that idea?"

**Hajin: **"It's only a logical tactical maneuver if the ground fails we use the air."

**Yoruichi: **"Elder for that reason I must ask...where is Kukaku Shiba?"

**Village Elder: **"What? You can't be serious!"he spoke as if he was offended by the comment.

**Yoruichi: **"As you may know she is someone who likes to change her place of residence. I haven't been able to find out where she currently lives."

The village elder began tightening his fist as if he had a personal grudge with her. The outside began to sound like as if a stampede was passing through the area he could not figure out what was coming. The next thing they knew was a man with a bandanna and pair of goggles came flying through the door much to their surprise they did not expect a boar with a pink bow on it to come in.

**Ganju: **"Hey its been a long time old man."

**Village Elder: **"Ganju what are you doing here?"

**Ganju: **"I know its been a while but is that anyway to greet an old friend?"He said first turning to his right then to the left scouting the area much to his surprise finding a Shinigami inside.

**Ganju: **"Would anyone care to explain why there's a stinkin Shinigami here?"he said raising his voice before taking off his goggles.

**Ichigo: **"What did you just say?"

**Ganju: **"Like I said...would someone care to explain why there's a stinkin-"

He was cut off with a punch in the face from Ichigo sending him flying to the doorstep

**Ganju: **"Are you picking a fight with me dandelion head?"

**Ichigo: **"You're the one who started it pig straddler!"he retorted

**Orihime: **"Looks like they're going to fight we should stop them."

**Hajin: **"Leave them be boys will be boys...plus this will be interesting"he said with a large grin on his face while sipping his tea

**Ganju: **"So you guys have really no idea who I am?"

**Orihime: **"Nope."

**Uryuu: **"Nope."

**Chad: **"Nope."

**Hajin: **"Not interested"

**Ichigo: **"Nope."

**Ganju:** "Then let me tell you...my given name is Ganju! Self-Proclaimed Red Bullet of West Rukon. Self-Proclaimed but universally acknowledged boss-man of West Rukon...and finally...Self-Proclaimed No.1 Shinigami Hater of West Rukon."he said proudly

**Ichigo: **"You forgot to add Self-Proclaimed Moron of West Rukon."he said arrogantly

Sparking off tensions between the both of them resulting in Ganju Tackling Ichigo out the door but as the others tried to go out they were stopped by his underlings which were also riding boars but Hajin only just brushed them aside and just stood there watching those two fight each other. As soon as Ichigo recovered he kicked Ganju in the face once he recoverd he took out his sword which looked like a Chinese dao cleaver which was much like Ichigo's one just much shorter.

However in this case Ichigo left his Zanpakuto in the house but this changed when Chad threw the cleaver which was unsheathed completely covered in its white strap as soon as Ichigo caught his sword and immediately unsheathed his sword and clashed it with Ganju's cleaver. He created a circle with his right foot causing Ichigo's cleaver to sink down into the ground and with one final push the sword was almost submerged in the ground with Ichigo completely open Ganju landed a kick on Ichigo's face sending him flying back several meters.

Ganju tried to make a slash at Ichigo but he used his hands instead to parry the blow and land a punch on Ganju's face. As Ganju recovered and went back charging at Ichigo he dodged the blow and landed a hit on his stomach. After a series of punches and blocking he eventually breached Ganju's guard and managed to get hold of his clothing and threw him. He jumped up and intended to land a foot stop to Ganju's face but he rolled out before it was too late and got back on his feet and spitted on the ground.

**Ichigo: **"What's the matter? It isn't over yet."

Ganju prepared to get back into his fighting stance and began charging at Ichigo whom also prepared his fighting stance. Which was interrupted by the ringing of the alarm clock on the back on one of his henchmen causing him to stock abruptly causing him to fall on his face skidding slightly and immediately got up as if nothing happened to him.

**Ganju: **"What time is it?"he said frantically

**Misemoto: **"It's 9:00 boss-man!"said the blue headed one.

**Ganju: **"Come on bonnie we gotta go!"he said whistling to signal his boar to come

Which came up from behind Ichigo jumping over him slightly tapping him with one of his hooves and ramming Ganju in the process once she reached him sending him skidding on the dirt several feet back.

**Ganju: **"Thats the way bonnie but I can't play with ya now come on and give me a ride back."

This time he got rammed and sent flying into the air and falling on the back of his charging boar.

**Ichigo: **"What? Come back here!"he protested

**Ganju: **"Oh I'm not running away ill be back here tomorrow and we'll settle it dandelion head!"

Followed by a stampede of boars form the other four members of his gang much to Hajin's disappointment he did not get to see the end of the fight.

**Uryuu: **"That was a disaster."he said adjusting his glasses

**Ichigo: **"**I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GUY AS SOON AS I FIND OUT WHO HE IS!**"

**Hajin: **"Well everyone let's get some sleep shall we?"he said smiling once again

Everyone began going into the elders house except Hajin which signaled Yoruichi to come and have a private talk with him.

**Hajin: **"We are already at a bad start...the Seireitei walls shouldn't have come down on us...he is expecting us...isn't he?"

**Yoruichi: **"What concerns me now is Ichigo..."

**Hajin: **"Oh leave that problem to me."he said cracking his knuckles

**Yoruichi: **"I take it you already severed all your previous ties with the Shinigami?"

**Hajin: **"I erased my existence from everyones minds except you three and Hirako's team"he said coldly

**Yoruichi: **"I'm referring to your own personal ties."the cat said narrowing its eyes

**Hajin: **"I threw my emotions away a long time ago."he said staring seriously at Yoruichi

* * *

**A/N:**Well sometimes I feel like I make the fights too...detailed other than that I added the scene with Ichigo and Orihime that was somewhat... cut out from the manga since Jidanbo's arm was not cut off in the anime...other than that there is no minor changes until the Seireitei invasion which will follow Hajin's story route. The henchmen s names were revealed at the end of chapter 77 of the manga. I will publish the stories somewhat later to get a better quality...since the last chapter was kinda a failure in my eyes. I have a feeling....there is too much dialog sometimes[might require some advice on this]


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

A/N:Okay I need suggestions who Hajin will fight at the end of the story[it will branch out into other different arcs such as his days at the academy with Izuru,Rukia,Renji,Momo and Hisagi] he will either fight Yamamoto or Aizen at the end of the fanfic[both of which will lead to different endings] but as far as it goes both will survive both of which will reveal different things about Hajin as well I'm also accepting fights on who Hajin will fight during his time in the Seireitei.

To Black Cat Angel – Thanks for the review well...I actually classify him as just insane well... that may be one of his cool traits.

* * *

**Village Elders House**

As dawn broke Hajin which was in his meditative stance the entire night began to awaken letting out a large yawn in the process. Since he did this pretty often his legs were not stiff from staying in that position for such a long period of time. The others began to awaken shortly after which everyone except Ichigo was ready to go off insisting that he stayed behind.

**Uryuu: **"What do you mean you're not going?" he said outraged

**Ichigo: **"I'm staying and waiting for that guy."

**Uryuu: **"What are you talking about lets go!"he said trying to drag Ichigo out but he was grasping the foot ledge tightly and not letting go.

**Hajin: **"I figured this might happen..."

**Uryuu: **"Well just don't stand there come here and help me!"he said demandingly

**Hajin: **"Yeah, yeah just hold him still in that position."

**Uryuu: **"Wait...why?"

**Hajin: **"Because of this"he said taking out an aluminum bat out of nowhere grinning evilly before delivering a quick and heavy blow to the back of his head knocking him out and causing the bat to split.

**Uryuu: **"Was that...necessary?"he said in shock

**Hajin: **"Would you prefer the frying pan method then?"he said smiling

**Uryuu: **"No...the bat method was fine."he said sweating blocks

**Hajin: **"Well then...lets tie him up and carry him."

As such they began tying Ichigo up in ropes with Chad carrying him. Hajin took his hood off and put on his black hat just before bowing in respect to the elder and setting off to Kukaku Shiba's house. Half-way during the journey Ichigo woke up struggling to break free from those ropes but to no avail. Hajin adjusted his hat before talking to Ichigo this time in a more serious tone.

**Hajin: **"Look...boy its impossible to break those ropes with pure brute force since its been reinforced with a kido binding spell."

**Ichigo: **"Hey let me out of here!"He protested

**Hajin: **"And...what so you could go back there and pick a fight with Ganju? In case you've forgotten we've come here to save Rukia NOT picking grudge matches!"he said increasing his tone before giving him a death stare.

**Ichigo: **"I'm sorry...Hajin please...just release me already."he said in a remorseful tone

**Hajin: **"Not a chance...well ill release you once we get to Kukaku Shiba's house." he said smiling.

After a while crossing the plains they eventually reached a house but the only thing was there was a red banner saying Kukaku Shiba that was held up by two arms made out of concrete just above the house. Along with a chimney which was higher than the two arms as well which caused much shock amongst everyone except Yoruichi and Hajin which was scanning the house in the process.

**Hajin: **"This one has a sense of art."he said rubbing his chin shocking the rest even more.

**Uryuu: **"Are you kidding me? Its building houses like this its no wonder he doesn't live in town anymore."he said franticly

**Ichigo: **"I bet he's not allowed to live in town anymore."he joined in with Uryuu

**Yoruichi: **"This time the banners are held up by giant human arms...its actually quite clever don't you think?" the cat said complementing it

**Hajin: **"I'd call it Picasso"he said once again taking off his hat then putting on his hood

**Uryuu: **_"Hmm...thats an awfully big chimney for such a small house."_

As they were approaching the house they were stopped by two guards twins by the looks of it both of them wearing red hats with a gold trim and a white tassel along with blue scarfs the one called Koganehiko wore a yellow shirt whereas his brother Shiroganehiko wore a white shirt. Initially they were not willing to let them pass but once Hajin carried up Yoruichi and showed them the cat they were willing to let them pass.

Koganehiko was the one to guide them downstairs to the room where Kukaku was and Shiroganehiko instead stood outside to guard the house. As soon as they saw who Kukaku was they were immediately shocked that she was a woman.

**Ichigo & Orihime & Uryuu & Chad: **"Kukaku's...a WOMAN?"they all said in disbelief

**Hajin: **"You didn't hear Yoruichi say Kukaku's a she?"

**Kukaku: **"Hey Yoruichi who's the hooded kid?"

**Hajin: **"A friend whom knew your brother Kaien."he said taking off his hood smiling

**Kukaku: **"Don't...you dare speak his name punk!"she said obviously offended by his comment.

**Hajin: **"Now,now lets just discuss the matter at hand shall we?"he said before sitting

**Yoruichi: **"We request your help to break into the Seireitei."

**Kukaku: **"So...you wish to use that way to break into the Seireitei then...?"

**Yoruichi: **"Exactly."

**Kukaku: **"Alright...i think I get the picture"she said smoking her pipe the puffing out the smoke from her mouth.

**Kukaku: **"Aww what the hell,I'll take the job."

**Hajin & Yoruichi: **"Excellent"they both said in perfect sync

**Kukaku: **"However...I trust you Yoruichi but I do not trust these kids so I'm going to send an overseer"she said walking over to the door on her left

**Kukaku: **"Kay I'm opening the door so behave yourself"

With that as she opened the door on the other side there was Ganju with both hands on the floor curled up into fists with his head faced down.

**Ganju: **"My name is Ganju Shiba it is an honor to meet you"

For a few moments they were staring at each other in disbelief that this was the exact same person whom they saw in the West Rukon District who was now in a much more civilized manner. Ganju too was in shock as he did not expect to meet the exact same person he fought in the West District. Shortly after they began screaming at each other but Ichigo was unable to move since he was tied up.

**Kukaku: **"You two already know each other?"

**Hajin: **"My...this is an unexpected development."he said before snapping his fingers causing the ropes around Ichigo to loosen around him setting him free.

As soon as Ichigo was free he and Ganju both landed a punch on each of their faces forcing them to stagger back a little. As soon as Ichigo recovered he charged right towards Ganju and grabbed his white bandanna on his head and spun him one round before letting him go and sending him crashing into the tatami doors. Ichigo saw this as an opportunity to get him while he was down but Ganju already recovered and gave him a kick to his face sending him rolling several feet back and Ganju grabbed Ichigo by his legs.

**Ganju: **"Die."he said before his eyes begun to shone and laughing maniacally kicking Ichigo in his balls several times causing him to yell out in pain.

**Ichigo: **"Take a hike fat boy!" this time Ichigo breaking free and kicking Ganju in the stomach sending him flying out the door and hitting the wall.

**Ganju: **"Why you orange headed moron!"he said charing back at Ichigo full speed

They traded blows for a while until Ichigo caught Ganju and grinding his knuckle into his forehead. Once Ganju broke free he gave him an uppercut this time taking a tatami mat slamming it on top of Ichigo whom easily broke free by forcing the tatami mat along with Ganju off it. After a while of brawling the end for them came once Ganju accidentally broke Kukaku's smoking pipe by stepping on it causing her much shock and anger.

**Kukaku: **"Why you little...!"she said charging the fire up in her fist and slamming it onto the ground.

**Hajin: **"**Bakudo 81 Danku.**"

This caused a pillar of fire to form in the process instantly wiping out Ganju and Ichigo along with the whole room in the process causing the others to flee the room except Hajin. The fire broke through the roof of the house and blowing off the banner in the process causing the house to tilt along with the two arms shifting towards each other. Causing much shock in Shiroganehiko along with the whole Karakura team.

**Uryuu: **"Did she have to wreck the place just to stop them?"

**Chad: **"At least now we know why this lady has to change houses so often..."

**Orihime: **"Extreme makeover."

**Hajin: **"Now that was entertaining."he said sipping his tea

**Ichigo: **_"Whats up with these two brother and sister both as nutty as a fruitcake..."_

Once Kukaku was done stomping on her brother's head she walked over to Ichigo and picked him up by his hair and looked him directly in the eye.

**Kukaku: **"Look you're in my house now if you don't like the way I do things then get the hell out...any questions?"she said in a killer tone

**Ichigo: **"Nope...none at all"he said timidly

**Kukaku: **"Great I'm glad we understand"she said then letting go of his hair causing him to slowly fall to the ground crawling quickly to Ganju.

**Ichigo: **"Your sister's a real piece of work..."

**Ganju: **"I know..."he said in horror

After that whole ordeal they all immediately got up and headed downstairs even further this time the hallway was brightly lit. As they walked through the hallway they eventually came to a large metal door. With a single command Ganju immediately opened the door to reveal a large black metal cannon much to everyones surprise including Hajin's he knew they were getting through the air but this way was the last method he'd expect.

**Kukaku: **"With this launcher you can quit worrying about getting through the walls ill get you all through the air."she said proudly

**Kukaku: **"Or my name's not Kukaku Shiba Fireworks expert of the Rukon District!" she boasted

**Kukaku: **"Koganehiko Shiroganehiko raise it up!"she shouted towards them

The next thing they knew was the platform they were on began rising up towards the ceiling. The area surrounding the chimney began to shatter shortly,the roof on top began opening as if it were a missile silo. The next thing they knew that they were out in the open field the only thing was they were still standing on the platform on which the cannon was on. The cannon pointed directly to the sky.

**Kukaku: **"This is my one and only enhanced launched pad."

**Ganju: **"And that's the flower crane cannon!"he said interrupting her resulting with a kick to his head

**Uryuu: **"I know that you're some kind of pyrotechnical expert but the idea of shooting us up into the air is-"he was cut off by a pale orb with a symbol that resembled a phoenix hitting his face and landing in Ichigo's hand.

**Hajin: **"Tell me about it...if we were to do a cannonball stunt we'd be vaporised by the barrier around the Seireitei...that is if we actually survive being fired that way."

**Hajin: **"So my guess is the way we're getting has something to do with the pale orb right?" he said pointing to the pale orb Ichigo's holding

In which case even shocked Uryuu not to mention even Kukaku Shiba about just how much he actually knows.

**Kukaku: **"Well the boy's got the right idea on how the operation will be carried out."

**Kukaku: **"The thing's called a Reishukaku you basically pour your spirit energy into the orb to operate it."

Ichigo at first began to focus on the orb but instead of pouring his Spirit energy into the orb he was more of actually channeling his strength into the orb attempting to compress it. Much to his effort which was placed into trying to channeling his Spirit Energy into the orb in the end nothing happened.

**Kukaku: **"This amateur is completely hopeless Ganju show him how its done."

Ganju was eagerly trying to grab the orb from Ichigo's hand ended up missing as Ichigo did not want to let him have the orb after a series of failed attempts Kukaku had to hit both of them on the head to break them up from actually fighting again. As Ganju began to pour his Spirit Energy into the orb it began to light up brightly with a blue light which soon formed into a pale orb barrier around him.

**Kukaku: **"The walls of the Seireitei are made from a material called SekiSeki rock its rare even in the soul society"she took out a small pebble and slammed her palm into it.

Much to everyone's surprise the area around the pebble was completely destroyed but the pebble was completely unharmed after she took up the pebble the small area of wood that the pebble was on shattered.

**Kukaku: **"Its impossible to break into the Seireitei alone with Spirit Energy...that's why we use this."she said hitting the barrier again showing that it was completely solid.

**Kukaku: **"Now...take them to the underground training area so they can practice."

Causing both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to break into a frenzy with both their palms above their head. They initially picked up Ichigo and Uryuu then later Orihime but when they tried to capture Hajin he was clearly too fast for them to keep up let alone lay a finger on him. He although followed them down to the underground training area to observe them.

**Hajin: **"I've had plenty of training so I don't need to practice."

As the session went on Ichigo was the one which had the most trouble, after a few hours the test session came Orihime created a ball much like Ganju's one. Uryuu in turn created an Oval which might be due to his height or his personality, Chad created an orb just like Orihime's but his one was unstable it was shaking probably due to him using one had as well as his armored arm as well but it was indeed quite strong. Hajin whom wanted to show off took the orb and created an sphere barrier with no visible effort.

He first expanded the barrier then contracted it back to its original state then changing it into a oval shape then a pyramid and finally a square shape before turning it off and spinning the orb on his index finger. This in turn shocked both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko he expected him to do a perfect orb but he instead exceeded his expectations in figuring the orb completely.

**Hajin: **"Too easy."

**Ichigo: **"How did you..."

**Hajin: **"I didn't slack off during that free time if that's what you're implying. I instead went on figuring out the orb."

Ichigo's turn came up next, he managed to pour in some Spirit Energy to partially manifest the barrier but that was all he could do at the current moment. Which ended in Ichigo throwing the orb in frustration at Shiroganehiko's face which shortly after resulted in a brawl between the three of them and Hajin sipping his tea watching the fight.

After a few hours of trying to pour his Spirit Energy into the orb his head was filled with sweat Hajin was sitting by and knew that this was going to take a day for him to actually get it right if he were to keep this up. His resolve to actually master or even get it right was what that actually puzzles Hajin as he had been asleep for so long he did not even know what happened while he was asleep.

**Hajin: **"Your resolve is quite...extraordinary Ichigo...care to tell me the reason why you're going this far just to save one person?"

**Ichigo: **"Its because I owe her...its because of me she's going to get executed!"

**Hajin: **"Elaborate...if you'd please?"

**Ichigo: **"she gave me her powers to me so I could save me and my family...I am not going to turn into some deplorable guy who'd just turn my back on her."

**Hajin: **"Hmm...I get the picture here, very well I shall give you a private lesson then...but I need a moment to think first."he said before going into his meditative position

**Hajin: **_"Whats going on? Last I checked central 46 don't do stunts like this for such an offense like that!"_

**Hajin: **_"Wait a minute...unless she's no the Hougyoku is in her soul!"_

**Hajin: **_"Which would mean that he's the one pulling the strings and that means...they're going to use the Sokyoku to execute her."_

**Hajin: **_"Then it all adds up to the fact that central 46 is...dead meaning that the execution date is going to get pushed up further until...that means we have no time to waste!" _

**Hajin: **"Lets get started first off...STOP PUTTING SO MUCH STRENGTH INTO TRYING TO COMPRESSING THE BALL!"he said shouting it into his ear

**Ichigo: **"What the hell did you do that for?"he said enraged

**Hajin: **"Because apparently you seem to think that channeling your Spirit Energy has to do with your strength you're dead wrong!"

**Ichigo: **"Then how should I go about doing it _master_?"he said exaggerating the master part

**Hajin: **"Loosen your grip...relax your shoulders, empty all your thoughts in your mind and finally...use your mind to envision power flowing out of your hands and into the object."

Ichigo had trouble with in at first but once he remembered he had to relax the barrier began to form around him splendidly in a perfect orb soon after which it begun to expand itself out of control. This in turn shocked Hajin began to wonder just how much Spirit Energy does his body hold? Shortly after the ground began to tremble from the sheer amount of Spirit Energy emitted from the orb.

**Hajin: **"Yo kid concentrate it into a ball not expand it out like that!"

The ball eventually returned back to its original size causing everyone out side to see in shock that Ichigo was finally able to channel his Spirit Energy into the ball. Shortly after since Ichigo began to lose his concentration the shield around him began to fizz and shortly after cracking then resulting in an explosion knocking out Ichigo in the process. Hajin retreated from the area just before the ball exploded.

**Kukaku: **"what are you friggin deaf or friggin stupid?"she said stepping on Ichigo's head

**Hajin: **"Maybe I shouldn't have thought him that way..."he said attempting to sneak out of the room which instead resulting in him taking a blow to his head

**Kukaku: **"No food for the both of you!"

**Hajin: **"Aww come on..."he said in a whiny tone

**Kukaku: **"You got a problem with that punk?"

**Hajin: **"Guess ill just drink tea then."he said said sitting back down sipping his tea with a kettle right next to him.

Hajin eventually took his tea drinking outside staring at the stars looking at how pretty they were reminiscence his past during his academy years.

* * *

_It was Zanjutsu class he was up against Rukia Kuchki...but back then everyone just knew her as Rukia since she was not adopted into the noble family...yet. She threw a series of random strikes at him all of which he blocked or dodged. When she aimed for a thrust for his head he dodged to the wooden sword's blunt side then placed his sword at her stomach ending the match._

_Zanjustu Instructor: "Hajin's win!"_

_With that he went back to the side and sat down after a series of matches he was eventually paired up in a tag match with Hinamori against Renji and Izuru. Hajin at one point already knew that he could take down the both of them...no all of them without even breaking so much as a sweat. Because he was not exactly in the mood for showing off. Renji at first charged at Hajin trying to force him off balance with brute strength much of which he did not even appear to budge an inch._

_Renji: "I know you're holding back just go all out already"he said trying to tempt him_

_Hajin: "Not interested currently."he said completely emotionless_

_Renji: "Then ill just force it out of you!"_

_This time the blows against Hajin increased their force he was continuously being forced back until just before he reached the line._

_Hajin: "If you want me to show you my all out then you've got it abarai!"_

_This time Hajin increased his force against Renji pushing him several feet back. Hajin began his assault on Renji but before he could even react to Hajin he already was hit by Hajin on both of his hands his stomach then finally tapping his sword on Renji's chest. Renji fell in shock at the speed of which Hajin came at him it was over before he could even do anything. Momo on the other hand was not doing so well against Izuru as her forte was kido not Zanjutsu._

_Hajin: "Momo need any help there?"_

_Momo: "Hajin...I'm fine don't worry about me."she said this time nearly taking a blow to her throat_

_Hajin: "man that guy's really focused...well he'll lose whether he wins or loses against her."he thought_

_As he observed the fight he could tell that she was going to lose at this rate unless she manages of pull off an impressive feat. As Izuru landed a few more strikes momo was barely able to keep her guard up and in one final strike Izuru forced her off balance. Just before he landed a blow on her head Hajin stepped in and interfered blocking his wooden sword._

_Hajin: "In a fight it is never a one person show we work together with each other to beat our opponent."he said forcing Izuru's wooden blade away._

_This time he used slightly less force on Izuru forcing him back slightly further than Renji. He held his hand out to Momo helping her up this time they worked together as a team against Hajin took every opening Izuru had and went for it. Izuru was having a hard time keeping up with the both of them striking at the same time. But within moments Izuru was the one on the ground with both their swords pointed at him._

_Zanjustu Instructor: "Hajin & Momo wins!"_

_A couple more tag matches took place before class was over slightly more than half ended up in only one man left standing at the end of the matches. As he walked down the halls he was signaled from Momo which came up from behind him which did not surprise him in the slightest at all._

_Momo: "Hajin I have a favor to ask you...please train me!"she said bowing down to him_

_Hajin: "Whats up with this all of sudden?"he said surprised_

_Momo: "I want to be stronger so I can be a lieutenant beside Aizen..so please."she said taking another bow_

_Hajin: "Guessin you're not going to take no for an answer eh? Very well I shall take you as my disciple."he said patting her on her back_

* * *

**Hajin: **_"Course now...no one in the Seireitei actually remembers me but ill still be saving the life of a friend...wouldn't I?"_he thought with a smile on his face

Soon after he fell asleep for a few hours or so soon after which he was awaken by Chad telling him that it is time to go he immediately got up and went to the launchpad which everyone gathered on but he could notice something off with Yoruichi's tail like it was...bent although he did not mention it Ichigo who had no recollection of what he actually did to the cat's tail shot out a question.

**Ichigo: **"Hey Yoruichi what happened to your tail it looks like one of those flexible toothbrushes."

**Yoruichi: **"What do you mean...is there something wrong with my tail?"the cat said with a large murderous intent.

**Uryuu: **"Don't you remember you're the one who actually did that."he said whispering to him

**Uryuu: **"After you created the cannonball you fell asleep and grabbed Yoruichi's tail,it took the three of us to to make you let go but by the time it was too late."

**Yoruichi: **"Hey why isn't Ganju with you?"

**Ichigo: **"Last I saw him he was downstairs muttering nonsense to himself."

**Ganju: **"Never fear Ganju is here!"he said this time changed into a green bandanna with a green jacket and baggy black pants with the insignia of the Shiba clan on both of them breathing heavily.

**Hajin: **"Speaking of which...Yoruichi you still do know how to channel your Spirit Energy...right?"

**Yoruichi: **"That's a good question...i should try it out."

With that Hajin snatched the orb from Ichigo's hand at a blinding speed and tossed it right next to Yoruichi. The cat stood on the ball like it was trying to balance itself shortly after the cannonball sphere formed and it was floating in the air.

**Hajin: **"So you never lost your touch eh?"

**Yoruichi: **"Just as simple as breathing in and out."the cat boasted which in turn demoralized Ichigo.

**Kukaku: **"Ganju you were able to master it right?"

**Ganju: **"Yeah I think so."

**Kukaku: **"Then we'll use flower crane cannon launch method #2"

**Kukaku: **"If you're all ready then the final countdown begins now!"she said slamming her fist on the barrel of the cannon opening it.

As they all went inside they found that the inside of the cannon was quite spacious they all gathered in a circle with the orb at the center with all their palms on it. Hajin at one point wondered how the ride was going to be. As the sun began to rise up that signaled the launch of the cannonball Kukaku on the outside drew her sword and stabbed it into the ground.

As Kukaku began chanting the incantation they knew that this was the time to create the cannonball, as they poured their Spirit Energy into the orb the cannonball began to manifest immediately. On the outside Kukaku took off the cloth that was covering her forehead and wrapped it around her right arm. The arm began to ignite itself in flames as she slammed it into the ground where the black mark was it began to form a circle of fire around the cannon.

The flames made one round before coming back to her palm and began crawling up the cannon and it caused the cannon to fire directly up to the sky. The cannonball began soaring up into the sky for a while but once it reached a point it began to make a sharp 90 degree turn towards the Seireitei. Ganju pulled out a long sheet of paper with notes scribbled onto it and began chanting the spell to adjust the acceleration and axis of the cannonball.

Ichigo who was releasing too much energy into the orb tried to lower his output but even though he lowered it by half he was still generating more into the orb than the others were. They constantly told him to lower his Spirit Energy which in turn distracted Ganju making him repeat the same line twice. Causing bickering and arguments between Ichigo and Ganju with both their foreheads pressed against each other.

**Hajin: **"Oh lookie there the Seireitei is in sight."he said looking directly forward of him

Within a few moments the cannonball was but mere moments away from touching the barrier surrounding the Seireitei. Hajin began pouring everything he had into the orb with a chance to break through the shield surrounding the Seireitei. The cannonball was stuck at that spot for a while but it eventually broke through the shield causing the cannonball to dissolve suspending them in mid-air for a while. Hajin tried to drift closer to his team mates but he was instead blasted away by some unseen force causing him to begin plummeting down to some area of the Seireitei.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Well this literally makes it the longest chapter I've done so far it took me a while to cram 3 episodes into one chapter well this is the arc which Hajin's journey begins. As stated above ill be accepting fights against basically almost I feel like I make Hajin all too knowing the next chapter won't come out for a while. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

A/N: Well this marks the first fight in Hajin's journey in the Seireitei...as I said before ill be accepting fights with basically almost anyone. Well I guess I wont keep it from you then Hajin VS Shuhei Hisagi

Black Cat Angel – Nah basically no one remembers him except Shinji's team,Urahara,Yoruichi and Isshin...his existence was wiped in the same style as Rukia had during the 3rd bleach movie.

* * *

As Hajin was blasted by the unseen force away from the group he began to plummet down to the Seireitei. Slowly he began gaining speed until he eventually looked like a meteor that was crashing down towards earth after several minutes of gaining speed and heat at the same time he eventually crashed into the ground creating a crater as if a small asteroid crashed into the ground.

**Hajin: **"OUCH!"he yelled out to the sky

Much to his blunder he accidentally stirred up a group of Shinigamis nearby. The group was led by Shuhei Hisagi the Lieutenant of the 9th Squad. The group was impatient and wanted to get the first crack at him three guys from group went charging at him first only to be blasted back to the wall by his palm strikes. The other five guys surrounded him and prepared to attack him with a simultaneous attack.

**Hajin: **"Seikuken"he said muttering to himself.

Hajin waved his right palm slightly above his head and his left just below his stomach. A barrier like orb formed around him which was only actually visible to him and Hisagi which knew some form of Hakuda. When they all tried to simultaneously attack him they were all blasted back by his rapid palm strikes when they came into his territory. Within a a few seconds his whole team was defeated leaving Hisagi shocked in the process on how fast his team was obliderated.

**Hajin: **"Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th division subordinate to Kaname Tosen Captain of the 9th division and...your Zanpakuto is Kazeshini."he said finishing up by taking off his hat.

**Hisagi: **"H-How does a Ryoka know so much-"he said in complete shock in his face before being cut off by Hajin.

**Hajin: **"Who knows...maybe because no one remembers me?" he said jokingly

**Hisagi: **"You're lying I would remember if there was someone like you in the Gotei 13"

**Hajin: **"Now I'm guessing there's no way you'd let me go...is there?"

**Hisagi: **"No...I can't you disturbed the peace of the Seireitei and knocked out my entire team...how did you think this was going to end?"he said looking at Hajin seriously.

**Hajin: **"With you dead!" he said Flash Stepping directly behind him.

With one kick Hisagi was knocked back several feet forcing him to draw his sword. Hajin did the same as well and he knew that Hisagi would not release his sword unless he really had to he knew the abilities of Kazeshini and it would be...troublesome if he released it. Hajin in exchange drew his sword as well he stared at Hisagi waiting for him to make his move first. When Hisagi began to lay on the attacks Hajin made it seem that Hisagi had the upper hand for a while until Hisagi attempted to deliver the final blow.

**Hajin: **"Just kiddin."he said smiling dodging the strike and slashing him above his right eyebrow.

**Hajin: **"Damn...I missed..."seeing there's only just a shallow wound above Hisagi's evebrow.

This time Hisagi's strikes were faster and more precise. But to Hajin they were nothing he could not handle after blocking the strikes he locked with Hisagi's sword delivering a kick to his stomach and delivering another slash to Hisagi's chest. This time Hisagi became desperate combining Flash Steps with his Zanjutsu he Flash Stepped behind Hajin to try and slash him but he saw the attack coming and forced him back with his sword.

**Hisagi: **"**Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan.**"

**Hajin: **"**Hado 1-C Assakuku Sho!**"

At first nothing seemed to happened when he said the incantation but when the pale rods of light nearly reached him they got caught up in an explosion sending them scattering around the area. Hisagi took advantage of this opportunity using his Flash Step to get behind Hajin and delivered a slash to his back which succeeded. Hajin was caught off guard stumbling back slightly upon receiving the wound.

**Hajin: **"Not bad boy...now let me show you how its really done!"

**Hajin: **"**Hado 31 Shakkaho + Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan!**"

Hisagi which expected the Red Fireball to come first was greatly mistaken when he instead saw Red rods coming straight at him. He could tell that those rods were going to explode should they come into contact with him or basically anything for the matter. When he tried to dodge at the last minute Hajin snapped his fingers at the last minute causing the Rods to explode before they even came into contact with him. When the smoke subsided Hisagi could not tell where Hajin was but the next thing he knew was that he received a kick to the back of his head sending him flying to the wall.

**Hisagi: **"You bastard...where'd you learn such a trick?"he said with a scowl on his face

**Hajin: **"I didn't I just invented it in my sleep."

**Hisagi: **"Then I'm through playing with you Ryoka...Reap Kazeshini."

When the smoke cleared up around him he had two Kusarigama-like weapons in his hands both of them inverted of each other being connected by one long chain to each other. His condition was not that great on the other hand he had bruises along with a head injury causing even more blood flowing down from his head which covered the right side of his face. Hisagi immediately threw the Scythes at him spinning Hajin dodged the first one and blocked the other one.

Hisagi tugged on the chain calling them back, Hajin sidestepped dodging the first attack but completely forgotten about the second scythe and ended up taking a deep cut to his left arm with Hisagi gripping them back in his hands again.

**Hajin: **"Alright I'm through playing around...Scream Ketsushiyousen Owaru!" his sword turned into two short swords with a wooden hilt with chainsaw-like teeth on both sides of the blades. This in turn shocked Hisagi as well as he did not expect him to wield a dual Zanpakuto as well.

**Hajin: **"Before I end your life I shall tell you my name as a form of courtesy...I am Hajin."

Before even letting Hisagi have a chance to throw his Scythes Hajin immediately Flash Stepped in front of Hisagi clashing with his Scythes.

**Hajin: **"Raging End..."

With that his Dual Zanpakuto's Chains began to accelerate at an even faster rate, after a second Hisagi's Zanpakuto began to crack but when he tried to move it out of the way it was already too late. The next thing he knew was that Hajin's Zanpakuto cut straight through his Scythes inflicting two deep cuts on his chest almost forming a V pattern. With such wounds Hisagi could barely maintain his vision let alone trying to stand. Within moments Hisagi collapsed onto the ground from the wounds he suffered.

**Hajin: **"I'm guessing my conscience is going to haunt me to no end leaving a friend to die like this...after all I did beat him up badly."he said to himself

**Hajin: **"Good thing I still kept my old uniform when I was in the Gotei 13."he said tapping the air which made it look like a ripple in water.

As he walked into the alternate dimension he put on his Shinigami Shihakusho and tossing his black outfit on the ground along with his 3rd seat badge.

**Hajin: **"Now it will be easier for me to move around in the Seireitei."

When he walked out of the alternate dimension he grabbed Hisagi's body and began making his way to the 4th squad's barracks using Flash Step. He knew he had to suppress his Spiritual Pressure greatly as to not look suspicious it was lowered to the point that he felt like an ordinary 10th seat officer. He immediately barged into the 4th squad barracks once he set foot on the ground.

* * *

**Hajin: **"Lieutenant Hisagi of the 9th squad has been critically wounded he needs medical attention!"he yelled with his voice instantly catching the attention of everyone present in the area.

Within moments they had a stretcher taking him into one of the rooms to get bandaged up and stopping the bleeding. Hajin had to act panicked to sell the act that he was worried about his friend he even nearly punched one person in the face when someone told him that he did not know how his condition was going to be. He went pacing up and down the hall waiting for the news to come in about Hisagi's condition, instead he was asked by one of the squad 4 members to see Captain Unohana. Hajin walked into Unohana's office she asked him to sit down and talk with her to clarify the situation.

**Hajin: **"Is there something you want me for Captain Unohana?"

**Unohana: **"Its about Hisagi's injuries...did you get a good look at the Ryoka?"

**Hajin: **"No...I was on my patrols when I found Lieutenant Hisagi in pool of blood so I immediately rushed him towards and brought him here as fast as I could."

**Unohana: **"I see then...how did you get those wounds on your shoulder and on your back?"this in turn shocks Hajin but he immediately comes up with an excuse.

**Hajin: **"Another Ryoka an orange headed Shinigami he was named Ichigo Kurosaki...or so he told me." he said piling up his lies.

**Unohana: **"Then will you at least let me see your wounds then?" she said with her usual intimidating smile.

**Hajin: **"Sure I don't see why not."he said taking off his Kosode.

**Hajin: **_"I'm screwed..."_he taught in his mind

**Unohana: **"I see...in short you're the Ryoka which wounded Hisagi am I not correct?"

**Hajin: **"With all due respect Captain Unohana isn't it impossible for an unranked Shinigami to defeat a Lieutenant?"

**Unohana: **"Then how do you explain your wounds matches those caused by Kazeshini's?"This in turn causes his eyes to widen even further.

Hajin could not escape the conversation anymore and he came up with his backup plan which was...escape or die trying. Considering that this is a healing division and the only ones that could actually put up a fight here are the Captain and the Lieutenant. His chances of living were...very high but whether he could escape this room would be an entirely different story since he is up against the second oldest Captain in the Gotei 13. Which might make her the second strongest if his assumptions are correct.

**Hajin: **"Yes...I am the Ryoka which nearly killed Hisagi...if that's what you want to know Retsu Unohana."He said smiling

**Unohana: **"What I want to know is...why didn't you kill Lieutenant Hisagi even though you had the chance to?"

**Hajin: **"Would you kill your own friend if he or she did nothing wrong?"he said smiling

**Hajin: **"Well enough of that...I'd rather die than go back into your care again **Bakudo 21 Sekienton!**"

With that spell casted he was covered in an explosion of red smoke which covered the entire room making it hard for both of them to see. After a moment Unohana used her Reiatsu to blow away the smoke which went out the door leaving her puzzled as well that she does not know such a weird individual in the Gotei 13. On his way out he sneaked into the medical supplies room and grabbed at least three rolls of bandages to cover his wounds up.

As he walked out of the 4th squad barracks he stared up to the sky to discover that it was already noon. He also knew that since a Lieutenant got butchered badly the act in which they could release their Zanpakuto would soon be put into effect. To make things not look inconspicuous he decided to go back to the 5th squad's barracks after he patched himself up that is. After a series of Flash Steps he finally reached his old barracks this time he was prepared for anything...except Aizen.

* * *

Although Aizen would not remember him he knew he had to stay clear of the man, as Hajin walked into the barracks he could hear the rumors circulating, Renji Abarai and Shuhei Hisagi were taken down by the other Ryoka. More than half of squad 11 got obliterated along with its 3rd and 5th seat out of commission which in turn surprised Hajin as to how skilled Ichigo was. He knew that Ichigo took down the 3rd seat but who took down the 5th seat? He sensed Ganju's presence when he was fighting Yumichika but theres no way he could've defeated him...could he?

At one point he was interrogated by the other squad members as he matched the description of one of the Ryoka. Hajin countered all their questions as if he was not behind the attack they even asked him what Squad 5's insignia meant. The Lily of the valley it meant Sacrifice,Danger,Pure Love,Humility and sweetness all of which were common knowledge to him since he belonged to this squad once. Only one person did not buy his story saying that he has never seen him around the barracks before he intended to intimidate him into talking until they were interrupted by their Lieutenant.

**Momo: **"Whats going on here?"

**Squad 5 Member: **"Lieutenant Hinamori we have reason to believe that this is the Ryoka which fought with Captain Ichimaru."

**Hajin: **"Just because I graduated from the academy three days ago that doesn't make me a Ryoka!"he protested

**Squad 5 Member: **"Then where were you those three days...boy?"

**Hajin: **"Trying to familiarize myself with the whole of the Seireitei I got lost if thats what you're implying."

**Squad 5 Member: **"You punk ill teach you to get cocky with me!"he said preparing to punch Hajin until he was interrupted by their Lieutenant.

**Momo: **"That's enough out of you Misato!"

**Misato: **"Very well Lieutenant Hinamori"the brown haired person bowed before leaving

**Hajin: **"Not the squad I dreamed about if you'd ask me...well its at least better than Squad 11 I am in your debt Lieutenant Hinamori."he said bowing in gratitude as well as regret that he did not get to kick their asses.

**Momo: **"Squad 5 likes to maintain a peaceful environment so we do not tolerate such acts around here."she said smiling

**Hajin: **"Well ill look forward to working with you Lieutenant Hinamori-sama"he said bowing once again before leaving.

**Hajin: **_"I would've preferred to kick that guy's ass to get him off his high seat."_

He could take care of the pressing issue of central 46 being dead later but now he had to rescue Rukia before the execution starts. He knew Aizen's conspirators Ichimaru and Tosen would not make it easy for him. Along with the fact that the Repentance Cell or the white tower for that matter had Sekiseki rock guarding it so breaking in would be impossible unless he had the key or some improvised explosive. Just thinking of it was the answer if he could find Ganju he could most likely get him into the cell but with this amount of Sekiseki rock its jamming his sensing ability greatly.

As he stepped out of the barracks to make his way to the repentance he tried to find Ganju he could not locate him anywhere it was as if he wasn't in the Seireitei anymore. Or more likely he was underground in the sewers even if he went down there and sensed his Spiritual Pressure he would end up getting lost instead so the better choice for him was to wait at the Lieutenant's quarters near the white tower.

As he used Flash Step to get to the tower even quicker he was some what exhausted from using this many just after he has awakened. As he reached the top of the Lieutenant's quarters he noticed that it was already night time as he stared up to the starry sky he noticed how beautiful it was. It has been a long time since he was able to admire such a view as he stared up to the sky he sometimes really wondered why has he been cursed to live this long? After a few moments of admiring the sky he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep until the sun rises.

* * *

A/N: Well I wont be revealing his age anytime soon he himself has lost track of how long he really has been alive. Hado 1-A and 1-C are almost identical except that 1-C is used more in a land mine fashion than an actual projectile it is more powerful than 1-A but as a result it cant move. In normal circumstances Hado and Bakudo would never combine themselves so in short if Hajin didn't find a way to combine those two the fireball would've shot out first then the rods of light.

Refrences:

Seikuken – History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

PS.I forgot to add the seperation line so i removed it temporarily now its back up


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

A/N:Well this chapter is Hajin vs Izuru, Iba, Rangiku and Momo, I know ill be blowing his cover in a very short time making me wonder if this is necessary is...questionable ill still need suggestions for 2 other fights and sorry for the delay.

* * *

As he closed his eyes he dreamed that he was in his inner world as he stared forward he saw a ravine that separated two sides. One side was completely barren devoid of life all the trees were bald and the land itself was black as if a major fire burnt through the area. The other side was brimming with life with lush green trees but it was only filled with trees no animals or plants were present. As he scanned the area he saw an exact copy of him on the completely barren side,only that this was wearing the cloaked version of his complete black outfit.

**Hajin: **"This isn't my inner world why am I in yours?"

**?: **"Because I called you here...boy."

**Hajin: **"Jeez you're no older than me you know that?"

**?: **"That is not the issue currently...your time is almost up and I'm taking the driver's seat."

**Hajin: **"That depends...if you can actually beat me!"

**?: **"No...now is not the time it is almost sunrise and you'll be waking up soon."

**Hajin: **"So what I can sleep in a couple of hours..."

**?: **"No I sense Kyoka Suigetsu's ability manifesting...and guess who's dead body is there?"

**Hajin: **"Don't tell me Aizen plans to fake his own death?"

**?: **"Not likely he most likely plans to issue orders from Central 46 with his death as a diversion so... that will be his base of operations until he retreats to Hueco Mundo."

**Hajin: **"Well it really pays off having a Tactical Genius here...doesn't it?"he said smiling

**?: **"We must leave immediately or else we will be Suspect No.1 in his...'presumed death'"

**Hajin: **"Hold it...I sense Hinamori's presence...but what is she doing here?"

**?: **"That would be Aizen's Handiwork most likely...apparently he wants to dispose of her we must leave immediately!"

**Hajin: **"No...I won't she is my friend and I won't let her die just to save myself!"he protested

**?: **"This is why I was against such emotions!"he retorted

**Hajin: **"Because such emotions will lead to my downfall?"he said coldly

**?: **"Then why are you doing this even though you know it?"he said enraged

**Hajin: **"Would you let a person die knowing if you could save him/her if you could?"he shot back coldly

**?: **"Very well then your choice your decision...but id suggest you do something quickly because the fight just started."

* * *

As he opened his eyes from his sleep he immediately saw four Lieutenants below the walkway one of them brought back bad memories from being smothered by her breasts the other three were more pleasant memories. Along with Captain Ichimaru down there he knew that this was a suicide mission if he actually chose to make his true presence known in the area. He could also sense Captain Hitsugaya's presence in the area as well even so he was determined to do this.

**Momo: **"Snap Tobiume!"her once Katana was now a long sword with three jutte-like prongs causing an explosion when it was released.

**Hajin: **_"I'm through hiding my presence."_

With that he immediately raised his Spiritual Pressure to that of a Lieutenant's level shocking them in the process. As he jumped down he slowly drifted to the ground when he touched down all of them were surprised as they did not know of a Lieutenant as young as him much less a person as strong as a Lieutenant but isn't a seated officer.

**Momo: **"Hajin what are you doing here?"she said confused.

**Hajin: **"Saving you all the trouble of looking for Aizen's killer because...I am the one who killed Aizen."he said laughing maniacally with his right hand covering the right side of his face.

Within an instant four swords were directly aiming for his head but he immediately Flash Stepped out of the area before the swords could even make contact with him.

**Hajin: **"Interesting...Scream Ketsushiyousen Owaru!"

With that he immediately Flash Stepped at such a speed that the Lieutenants barely even see him with one strike he struck a blow on Iba's chest and another at his back. This in turn surprised them at the speed he went as well as how fast one of the Lieutenants were taken down.

**Hajin: **"Who's next?"

**Izuru: **"Raise your head Wabisuke!" his Katana was now took two 90 edges one leading right and finally going down.

**Rangiku: **"Growl Haineko!" her Katana began to turn into dust and circled Hajin in a small dome made out of dust.

**Hajin: **_"I know their abilities but I don't know anything about Wabisuke's ability."_

The first fireball was directed at Hajin went through the dust barrier which was quite easily cut in half by Hajin causing it to explode. Rangiku which swung her empty hilt causing a cut on his right arm since the cut was shallow it was no big deal for him. The two alternatives for him to get out was either to blast a hole through the wooden planks or blast away the dust barrier. Choosing the harder alternative he chose to crash his sword with the dust barrier, at first he seemed to have a problem breaking through but when he added pressure his sword began to go through and eventually broke out.

Shortly after he broke out of the barrier he was greeted by two swords which aimed for his head, Hajin blocked them quite easily with his dual Zanpakuto forcing them back with brute strength.

**Izuru: **"**Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!**" summoning up 6 thin beams of light locking him in place.

**Momo: **"**Hado 31 Shakkaho!**"

This time with Hajin with locked in place he couldn't move, the fireball aimed at him blew up as soon as it came into contact with him resulting in a huge explosion. After he broke free from the binding spell he was bleeding slightly in his forehead and his left arm slightly charred this time he wasn't going to hold back anymore.

**Hajin: **"Triple Binding Spell **Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku,Bakudo 75 Gochutekkan, Bakudo 79 Kuyo Shibari!**"

With that first the ropes began to from around Momo, the metallic pillars came down from the sky and began pinning down Rangiku. Finally eight holes began forming around Izuru and a ninth hole formed at Izuru's Chest.

**Hajin: **"Limit of the thousands of hands respectful hands unable to touch the darkness."

**Hajin: **"Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together."

**Hajin: **"There is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies-"he said being cut off by Captain Hitsugaya whom nearly took his head off Hajin only barely dodged the strike by Flash Stepping back.

**Toshiro: **"You bastard...you dare use Hado 91 on Lieutenants?"he said outraged by the stunt.

**Hajin: **"How glad of you to join us...Shiro-Chan" he said shocking Toshiro greatly by the comment.

**Toshiro: **"I'll kill you for that...Bankai Daiguren Hyoinmaru!" his Zanpakuto remained the same the only thing that was different was he had large wings made out of ice.

Without any delay Toshiro used Flash Step to get behind Hajin using his Ryusenka technique which completely caught Hajin off Guard. As he was stabbed by his sword a huge burst of ice erupted at the point where Hajin was stabbed encasing him. After a moment Hajin forcefully shattered the ice himself

and went to strike Toshiro only to be blocked by his ice wing. As Hajin tried to cut the Ice it was not possible for him to even make a dent on it as the wing flapped Hajin was blasted back against the wall creating a small crater upon coming into contact with the wall.

**Hajin: **"Bankai Ketsushiyousen Owaru: Hakai" when the smoke cleared his left hand a large red sword of fire in his right was a blue version of his red sword.

**Toshiro: **"How does a mere Ryoka...have Bankai...?"he said in shock

**Hajin: **"If I fight at Captain's level...why shouldn't I have it?"

With that he used Flash Step to get in front of Toshiro using the fire sword to inflict a minor wound on him, forcing Toshiro to fall back. When Hajin charged at Toshiro again this time he aimed for a stab at Toshiro only to blocked by his wing. Instead of retracting it back he instead shoved it into his wing and jammed his water sword right next to the fire sword. In less than a second the two swords began to react to each other causing an explosion wiping out the whole bridge in the process. After the swords exploded they reformed back in his hands in the same position they were when he released his Bankai. Toshiro's wings were completely shattered in the process as a result of the explosion however he was just knocked unconscious from the blast and wasn't bleeding at all.

When he was about to walk away the next thing he knew was that a sword was already to his neck but he did not know who's sword it was. When he moved his head slightly back to see who's face it was Soi Fon was prepared to cut his head off. After a few moments he realized the whole of the Gotei 13 Captains except Ukitake, Kenpachi and Aizen was here. He knew that if he were to try any stunt his head would be removed before he could do anything.

**Hajin: **"I'll be dropping my swords to the ground if you'd excuse me." he said with him dropping the two swords right next to each other.

**Hajin: **"Endless Distortion."

This time the reaction was faster than before only giving time for Soi Fon to Flash Step away before the swords exploded. This time when it exploded the blast was twice as big as the one Toshiro received when it was used on him when the smoke cleared the area Hajin was already gone from the area. No one had saw him Flash Step away nor did they see him use a Kido spell to vanish from the area the was simply no trace of him in the area.

* * *

**Void Dimension**

**Hajin: **"Jeez that was hard not killing myself in the process and slipping myself into this dimension no less..."

**?: **_"You sure you didn't kill that guy Toshiro?"the voice spoke into his head_

**Hajin: **"Pretty sure, he's a Captain so he won't be dealt in by something like that...but if we meet again he'll be pretty pissed."

**?: **_"More importantly I sense Ganju's presence at the Repentance cell area."_

**Hajin: **"Already?...man a lot of time must've passed when I was fighting oh well...time to get changed and get going." he said changing back into his usual complete black clothing with his black hat.

* * *

When he was changing he clutched the area where Hyoinmaru stabbed him with Ryusenka he was damaged more than he realized at first even though he was wounded this was still a window of opportunity for him to rescue Rukia he had to take it no matter his condition. Hajin tapped the air which made it look like a ripple in water. As he walked in the next thing he saw was he was back at the area where the bridge was completely destroyed.

Hajin knew he had to act fast or else Byakuya might end up taking Ganju's life in the process as he began Flash Stepping his way to the Repentance cell area to avoid exerting too much Spiritual Pressure to avoid the doing same stunt he did when he released his Bankai. When he saw the repentance cell bridge Ganju's left arm was already cut deeply and Byakuya proceeded to activate his Shikai still. It was apparent that Byakuya wasn't going to show any mercy even though his enemy was already badly wounded.

**Hajin: **"**Hado 58 Tenran!**"

After he invoke the spell a huge gust of wind similar to a tornado came crashing down and blew away the Sakura Petals away from the area.

**Hajin: **"Sorry I'm late Ganju."

**Byakuya: **"Impossible...how did you manage to survive the blast?" he spat in disbelief

**Hajin: **"You are a fool to think that my own Bankai would hurt me."

**Ganju: **"Hajin...what took you?" he said panting

**Hajin: **"A fight with four Lieutenants and a Captain." he said as if it was nothing the facing back to Byakuya

**Hajin: **"Let's get this started shall we?" he said smiling while adjusting his hat.

This time when Byakuya used Flash Step to get behind Hajin he dodged the attack before it pierced his chest and went for a slash to the head with his unreleased sword. It was blocked by Byakuya whom just changed the angle of his sword slightly, as he fell back he also realised Captain Ukitake was in the area as well. This changes everything even if he somehow managed to win against Byakuya he would lose against Ukitake for sure not to mention getting away with Rukia would be impossible against such Captains.

This time when he charged at Byakuya the both of them disappeared in an instant and the next they were already clashing swords with each other. As Hajin was about to kick Byakuya in the stomach he was also greeted by a punch to his face sending both of them crashing into the floor. Both of them recovered easily, the next moment both of them were prepared to charge at each other again only that this time they were both interrupted by a Spiritual Pressure that of a Captain's Level.

**Hajin: **"Hmm...this feels like Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure...but its far too great to be his..." he said puzzled

Within a few moments the next thing he saw was something flew up in a such a speed he could not even see who it was. When he saw who landed he was partly in disbelief that he acquired a Reiryoku capacity of a Captain within such a short period of time. Rukia was shocked at the fact Ichigo came here, instead of greeting Rukia first he went to Hanataro to check if he were okay, then Ganju and finally Hajin.

**Hajin: **"Sooo...hows your fight with Kenpachi?" he said adjusting his hat.

**Ichigo: **"Hellish...I don't want to talk about it..."he said shivering at the thought of it

**Hajin: **_"Now I see why Urahara place's his trust in him..."_

With that conversation done he finally walked over to Rukia.

**Ichigo: **"I've come to get you out of here."he said looking away from her which only responded with a pitiful look on her face.

**Rukia: **"Ichigo you fool...I told you never to try and come after me."

**Ichigo: **"That may be so...you can yell at me some other time about me coming here."

**Ichigo: **"Oh and from now onwards I'm ignoring all your opinions you got that? I'm the rescuer here so you just shut up!"he said pointing his finger to her.

**Rukia: **"The rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the one being rescued!" she argued back

**Ichigo: **"And what kind of person being rescued complains about the rescue mission?"

**Ichigo: **"Why don't you just tremble screaming-" he said being cut off by Hajin which hit him with a frying pan to the back of his head.

**Hajin: **"We've got bigger problems to worry about rather than your lovers quarrel."

**Ichigo & Rukia: **"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They both said in complete sync.

**Ichigo: **"Now...why don't we get started...Byakuya Kuchki!"he said taking out his cleaver.

**Hajin: **"Guess ill sit this one out." he said sheathing back his sword.

**Ganju: **"Hey wait aren't you going to help him?"

**Hajin: **"Even if I were to help...I'll get slaughtered alive by the white haired Captain Ukitake."

When Byakuya tried to use his Flash Step technique to stab Ichigo's back it was blocked by his large Cleaver. Byakuya was slightly shocked in the process that he was able to see him, after a moment Ichigo slammed his elbow at his cleaver and took a swing at Byakuya breaking the lock. After a series of attacks against each other it would be apparent that they were both fighting on even ground, Hajin on the other hand could tell that Ichigo was at a disadvantage. Once again Byakuya tried to use Flash Step to get behind Ichigo but this time he was struck when he was in the middle of his Flash Step forcing him to block with his sword.

**Ichigo: **"I told you...I can see your every move...Byakuya Kuchki!"

**Byakuya: **"Very well, before you get too full of your self I shall show you the difference between the both of us." he said holding his sword up and tilting it 90 degrees

**Byakuya: **"Scatter-" he said being interrupted by a white sheet being wrapped around his sword.

**Hajin: **"Yoruichi take Ichigo out of here!" he said using Ikotsu to punch Ichigo in the stomach knocking him out.

**Yoruichi: **"On it."she said Flash Stepping right next to his body picking him up as if it was weightless.

**Byakuya: **"Who says I'm letting you go?" he said using Flash Step to get behind Yoruichi and raising his sword to strike her down.

**Hajin: **"Who says I'm letting you interfere?" he said Flash Stepping next to Yoruichi clashing his sword with his.

**Hajin: **"Yoruichi get out of here ill hold off Byakuya and Jyushiro!"

This time Hajin was even more serious than before, his eyes were completely filled with the intent to kill his opponent. He once again released his Zanpakuto straight off the bat crashing with Byakuya's sealed sword, Byakuya on the other hand seemed to have no problem fending off his attacks. As the fight ensued Hajin's condition began deteriorating since the fight with the Lieutenants as well as Toshiro. His movements became slower, with one strike Byakuya delivered a clean slice to Hajin's chest and kicked him away.

Hajin knew that all chances of winning became slim...very slim, with a final resort using Bankai in his state would push his body to his limit but at the same time it might just give him enough time to get away. With one final burst of Spiritual Pressure he unleashed his Bankai when the smoke cleared he plunged both of the swords into the ground. Just before the explosion occurred Hajin Flash Stepped away using the explosion as a diversion to get away. The explosion was at one point considered abnormal in the sense that it went at Byakuya's direction instead of causing a large blast radius.

As Hajin touched down he was seriously injured coughing up blood in the process he knew if he'd kept this stunt up he will die.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this took longer than usual because I was sick...well I'm not completely recovered. I felt that this Chapter had too much action in it...X_X well Hajin could never beat Byakuya unless he were in perfect condition after sustaining injuries from day one and receiving even more on day two. His Endless Distortion technique can can be modified to basically to blast in any direction or he can just a large blast sphere radius to get away.

Translation Notes:

Ketsushiyousen Owaru: Hakai – Final End: Destruction


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

A/N:Well I'm still taking suggestions on who Hajin will fight at the end either Aizen or Yamamoto both of which will result in a very big blood bath. During the previous chapter I actually considered Hajin getting badly wounded and being taken into custody by Byakuya.

* * *

As Hajin sat back against the wall bandaging himself with the third and last roll he began to wonder if he could really save Rukia with Byakuya guarding the area. Even if he were to reach perfect condition it would take four days and it would be too late by then. In his condition currently he could not do much except rest, to even find a safe haven to rest would be very...hard. However he knew the training area beneath the Sokyoku hill would be perfect there would be no doubt that Ichigo and Yoruichi would be there as well.

It was a long time since he actually used his flying technique,as Shinigami could not float in the Soul Society as they could in the world of the living. This in turn would draw much attention to himself but it would in turn be the fastest way to get there since his body could not endure another Flash Step as it would reopen his wounds. As he placed his palm on the ground he began to release his Spiritual Pressure into the surroundings slowly he was beginning to levitate off the ground. His flying was slow at first but at least it was better than walking, as he began to accelerate he drew unwanted attention to himself.

Any Shinigami who could see him tried to use Byakurai to actually shoot him out of the sky the more advanced ones would use Shakkaho to shoot him. All of which ended up missing him, at most the spells only managed to touch his hat or his shirt but none actually made contact with his skin for that matter. When he chose to leave them in his dust he accelerated even more this time that they could not even see him anymore. When he reached the Sokyoku hill all he had to do was to look for the small cave on the side of the hill's sheer cliffs.

As he entered the cave it was completely pitch black, but for him he did not need his eyes to navigate through the tunnel. As he reached the end of the tunnel he reached down for the trap door and began climbing down until he reached the bottom.

**Hajin: **"Yo I'm back."

**Ichigo: **"Is Rukia back with you did you get her?"

**Hajin: **"No...I only barely managed to get away."he said shaking his head.

**Hajin: **"I already suffered heavy injuries...I was even lucky to be alive." he said taking off his shirt showing the multiple bandages on his body.

**Yoruichi: **"I see...then I take it you're here to rest then?"

**Hajin: **"And to observe his Bankai training I might go out once I've recovered." he said going into a meditative stance.

**Hajin: **"Jizokuteki Keikatsu!" Within moments he became encircled in an area of green light.

Even though it was hard to keep track of time in this cavern he could tell the that it was night time already. He sensed around the Seireitei he could tell that Uryuu was fighting Mayuri, this was hard for him keeping his concentration as well as maintaining his healing spell at the same time. He could tell that Uryuu was losing against Mayuri but what surprises him was that the fact he was still moving even though he was most likely stabbed by Mayuri's released Zanpakuto.

He remembered a Quincy technique called Ransotengai but that was rare even amongst highly skilled Quincies. Suddenly a thought came through his mind it is possible that he is the son of Ryuken Ishida the current holder of the title the last Quincy. As he analyzed the situation he could tell that Uryuu was still at the losing end as good as he was even going up against a Captain was still out of the question. He also knew that he would end up being forced to take off his Senrei glove, even though he would gain immense power temporarily he would lose all his powers as a Quincy...permanently.

* * *

As he meditated even further he soon fell asleep only to notice that he was in his inner world again but this was not his.

**?: **"Yo nice to see ya back here...king."

**Hajin: **"Who the hell are you calling king?"he retorted

**?: **"Only makes sense since you're in charge of this body...until I take it over..._king_"

**Hajin: **"Grr...Inazuma Moon Kick!" he said Flash Stepping behind him and delivered a flying kick sending him flying crashing into several trees..

**?: **"Ouch...do you always have to do that if someone brings up a touchy subject?"

**Hajin: **"That only applies to you."

**?: **"Oh really? That's not how it seems at all."he said mischievously

**Hajin: **"And I'm stuck with a bigger Manipulative nut than Aizen or Gin!" he shot back

**?: **"Shut it Battle Maniac!"

**Hajin: **"Cram it old man!" the comment resulted in a burst of laughter between the both of them.

**?: **"I miss being separated..."

**Hajin: **"Well it was your idea to even fuse our two souls together!" he protested

**?: **"I think I'll stay a little longer even though we could separate if we really want to."

**Hajin: **"Guess its morning...time sure flies when you're dreaming aren't ya?" he said smiling adjusting his hat.

**?: **"Dreams are quite mysterious things...aren't they?"

**Hajin: **"They sure are..."he said smiling before disintegrating leaving the inner world.

* * *

As he woke up from his sleep he noticed that his healing spell was still in effect, his test was a success. Even though the spell was continuous its healing effect dropped, he could do the same thing with Meiyu if he really wanted to but he still had to tweak the spell a bit if he were to achieve better results. The process however left his Spiritual Pressure drained as a result of maintaining the spell for such a long period of time. On the bright side most of his wounds were healed leaving only minor injuries which he could easily shrug off.

**Hajin: **_"Guess I'd better go and check up on them." _he said Flash Stepping over to their location.

**Yoruichi: **"The Shikai must establish a dialog and harmony with the Zanpakuto, the submission of the Zanpakuto is necessary."

**Hajin: **"So in relative terms that thing can basically manifest our Zanpakuto spirit into this world rather than going to your inner world and fighting him."

**Yoruichi: **"However, the manifestation is limited to three days so you have to beat him in that period."

**Hajin: **"Well we could increase the number of days but that'll end up very dangerous and we don't have more than two days if my guess is correct-" he said being interrupted by Ichigo stabbing his Cleaver into the Tenshintai.

With a quick burst of black light the human-sized doll disappeared along with his cleaver. Behind Ichigo was his Zanpakuto a man who looks somewhere between 30 – 40 with ragged brown hair and dressed in an all-black garbs along with an flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends.

**Hajin: **_"Great...now I really feel old."_

**Yoruichi: **"I take it you've heard our conversation?"

**Zangetsu: **"Of course."

**Yoruichi: **"Then I'll leave the method of fighting up to you."

With that Zangetsu placed his hand on the ground and numerous versions of Zangetsu popped out of the ground like daises.

**Hajin: **"Oh ho...Unlimited Blade Works is it?" he said staring out at the endless number of blades.

**Zangetsu: **"Some where amongst these swords there is one that can defeat me, the others are useless."

With that they immediately fell back taking one of the swords and both of them crashed into a lock. After Zangetsu placed the pressure on Ichigo's sword, it shattered causing a minor wound on Ichigo's left shoulder.

**Hajin: **"Too bad I didn't have such a method to achieve Bankai when I was training for it." he said sipping his tea.

**Yoruichi: **"How long did you take to achieve your Bankai anyway?"she said sipping her tea along with him

**Hajin: **"Lemme think...how many years was it...30 years I think?" the comment caused Yoruichi to spit out the tea she was drinking.

**Yoruichi: **"W-wait 30 years?" she said in disbelief.

**Hajin: **"Yep I was what you'd call a slow learner, well my progress has been slow since I've been training with a guy equal to me...kinda never had a teacher." he said sipping his tea again.

**Yoruichi: **"So...how many years of training did you have?"

**Hajin: **"Thats a secret...well its almost like asking a woman her age."he said finishing his tea.

**Hajin: **"I still have my doubts about Aizen."

**Yoruichi: **"What about that bastard?" she said with an immense killing intent directed at Hajin.

**Hajin: **"As good as he is I don't think he's the true Mastermind behind this plot."

**Yoruichi: **"What do you mean?"

**Hajin: **"If you really think about it, wouldn't it take extremely long to achieve that kind of power which is just slightly weaker than Yamamoto?"

**Yoruichi: **"So you're saying that he had a master all this time?"

**Hajin: **"Possibly...I'm not sure myself but he couldn't have come this far without backing...well I'm not sure either."

This time an explosion was heard, it sent Ichigo flying across the ground his forehead was bleeding and he was also cut on his left upper body.

**Zangetsu: **"If he doesn't get up ill just drag him to his feet by his scrawny neck."

**Hajin: **"Sooo...is this what you call parental love...Yoruichi?"

**Yoruichi: **"I don't think so..." she said in horror at the remark.

As Hajin could tell it was afternoon by now, as he looked at the both of them going at each other he could tell that he was making progress. He really wondered what his Bankai would be like, this time he saw Ichigo taking up a sword that looked exactly like Zangetsu. As he grabbed it and prepared to block Zangetsu's attack it shattered very easily earning him another slash on his body from Zangetsu's attack.

After a few hours it became night time as he saw Zangetsu broke the 51st sword Ichigo fell back and grabbed the saw blade like sword from the boulder.

As he crashed with Zangetsu's hook like sword he ducked, letting Zangetsu's sword pass him and aimed for a lunge at Zangetsu. This time Zangetsu disappeared before the sword even made contact with him causing the boulder to get shattered instead. Zangetsu whom was in the air aimed down at Ichigo's sword and split it in two shocking him, this time instead of slashing him Zangetsu instead punched Ichigo sending him flying into a small mountain.

**Hajin: **"Well guess its time for me to head out ill see if I can get Toshiro on our side."

**Yoruichi: **"Well good luck with that."

**Hajin: **"Oh and make sure the boy doesn't die before I get back." he said climbing up the ladder.

As he went out of the cave he tried to sense Toshiro's presence, he could tell he was on the move...towards Gin? There was something wrong with that at the same time he could tell that Momo was also headed towards that location. What struck him was that they were all gathering towards Gin's

location but why, as the thoughts began to process he could tell Aizen wanted her dead along with Toshiro. His plan however was just a one sided massacre if neither of them could finish the job Gin would probably move in for the kill.

**Hajin: **_"If I ever see his face again I'll mutilate him so badly that most people would puke upon seeing it." _

As he Flash Stepped to the area he could see that they were all were present except Momo, Hajin decided to observe the situation until he felt it was necessary to intervene.

**Toshiro: **"I figured you were the one behind this, Izuru's cell was the only one opened from the outside."

**Hajin: **"Wouldn't it be more obvious to say he did that on purpose?" he said smiling while standing on the roof of the house drawing everyone's attention immediately.

**Gin: **"The boy's correct ya know?"

**Hajin: **"Geez for a child Genius you sure didn't calculate that you walked right into your own trap."

**Toshiro: **"That's a lot of talk coming from the guy who killed Captain Aizen...I assume you are prepared to die?" he said ready to draw his Zanpakuto

**Hajin: **"Not really I just came here for Gin's funeral." The comment in turn shocked Toshiro.

**Toshiro: **"You bastard...how many Captains must you kill before you are satisfied?"

**Hajin: **"One more,Gin included that is."

**Toshiro: **"Then I suppose I'm your third sacrifice then?"

**Hajin: **"Quite wrong...I want Tosen's head on a platter." This in turn shocked both Gin and Toshiro.

Much to Gin's surprise he was the only one other than Aizen which knew of their _unique _relationship.

He could deduce that Urahara had told him of what happened 100 years ago, but he did not know that wasn't what happened. As he could tell that Momo was just about to come onto the scene he Flash Stepped onto the wooden walkway at the edge just between where she was about to land and where Toshiro was. As she landed on the walkway Toshiro was in shock at her arrival.

**Momo: **"I found you just in time...I'm glad I wasn't too late." she said unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Toshiro.

**Toshiro: **"What are you doing Momo...?" he said in shock.

**Momo: **"I'm about to take revenge for Captain Aizen...why Shiro-chan why did you kill him?" she said causing the tears to form in her eyes.

**Hajin: **_"So...this is how he wanted it to end eh?"_

**Hajin: **_"I'll just save you from this horrible predicament if you just say it...Toshiro."_ sending a telepathic message to Toshiro.

**Toshiro: **_"You scum...is there no end to your sick game?"_

**Hajin: **_"On the contrary...this isn't my doing wouldn't this match Gin's style?"_

**Toshiro: **_"Grr...then help me out from this predicament." _

**Hajin: **_"Good, glad we see eye to eye."_

When Momo was about to strike at Toshiro Hajin intercepted the strike and blocked it.

**Momo: **"Why are you siding with this murderer?"she said shocked by his intervention

**Hajin: **"Tell me...would the Aizen you knew send his own men as cannon fodder to do something he couldn't?"

**Momo: **"But the Captain wrote it all down, its in his handwriting I don't want to believe it either but it has to be true." she said sobbing at the same time confused.

**Hajin: **"Then wouldn't it make more sense to say Gin authored the letter after all...he was once his Lieutenant."

**Momo: **"Snap Tobiume!" she shouted causing an explosion on the walkway forcing Hajin back.

All of them were clueless on what was going to happen next, Hajin on the other hand had complete faith in his plan and as he expected a fireball flew at Gin's direction. As Gin dodged it he released his Zanpakuto sending his blade straight at Hinamori's forehead only to be tackled out of the way Hajin causing the extending blade to stab through his hat instead. As Gin rotated the blade 90 degrees clockwise it was aimed at Hinamori as he swung it in that direction it was blocked by Hajin's released Zanpakuto.

Using this opportunity Hinamori sent a fireball at Gin exploding as he was caught off guard. Before the smoke even cleared Gin's Zanpakuto shot at Hajin whom only just barely dodged it earning him a slight cut on his face. Toshiro used this opportunity to get behind Gin while the smoke was still in effect only to find that he was gone. As the smoke cleared out Hajin was disappointed that Gin managed to get away...again as Hajin was about to walk away from the area he was instead stopped by Momo.

**Momo: **"I need to know something Hajin...why did you leave for 14 years?" This in turn shocked everyone including Hajin himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Man this was hard writing this chapter out the scene between Gin,Toshiro,Momo and Hajin was hard to write out since I was walking around wondering what they would say in that kind of Situation. Well its nice to deliver that kind of plot twist once in a while and a cliffhanger. The discussion about Aizen with Yoruichi was just some mere speculation...although I could be wrong about it.

References

Inazuma Moon Kick – Super Robot Wars 3 / Battle Moon Wars

Unlimited Blade Works – Fate/Stay Night

Translation Notes

Jizokuteki Keikatsu – Continuous Opening Revival

Meiyu – Luminous Healing


	10. Chapter 10

****

Bleach:Another Reaper

A/N: Well Momo is the only one so far able to see through his existence erasure, everyone else doesn't remember him. This is the second last chapter the next one will get very bloody, well this won't be the end of his arc Hajin's story has only just begun. Well suggestions on who Hajin will fight at the end are required he will fight either Aizen or Yamamoto now...its time for the viewers to decide!

* * *

**Momo: **"I need to know something Hajin...why did you leave for 14 years?"

**Hajin: **"I had to leave...for my own reasons..." he said smiling.

**Toshiro: **"Momo...what do you know of this Ryoka?" stunned by her knowledge of the Boy.

**Momo: **"What are you talking about Toshiro...we went to the same academy together." causing even more shock amongst him.

**Toshiro: **"You scum...what did you do to her?" he said firmly gripping Hajin's shirt.

**Hajin: **"Nothing...its more of the fact is what I did to everyone else." he said Flash Stepping behind him and slipping a note on the back collar of his Kimono.

**Hajin: **"Until later Shiro-Chan~" he said waving before Flash Stepping away.

As he Flash Stepped away he could tell that Toshiro was following him but at the rate he was going Hajin would be long gone before he could even catch up to him. As Hajin began to worry that Toshiro would uncover his secret training ground he deployed a ball of Reishi at one point and masked his Spiritual Pressure shortly after to make it look as if he were stationary. After a moment the area where the ball was blew up causing a rather violent explosion, much to Hajin's surprise he was sure that wasn't supposed to happen.

**Hajin: **_"Maybe I Shouldn't have used that experimental technique..." _he thought in regret.

As he Flash Stepped back to the Sokyoku hill he walked through the tunnels and back down to the underground training area again. He knew that if Ichigo were to achieve Bankai he could beat Byakuya but Hajin had certain doubts about Ichigo, he could tell that there was another presence in his body other than Zangetsu but he had no clue what it was. As he walked towards the area where Ichigo was he saw that he was asleep, as this was the first time he assumed a sleeping position since he was awoken from his cryogenic sleep he took off his hat and placed his hood on sleeping right next to Ichigo.

* * *

As he entered his inner world for the third time since his awakening, he found himself this time on the side of the barren dead trees and the other entity on the side.

**Hajin: **"We need to discuss matters."

**?: **"Its about the boy's soul isn't it?"

**Hajin: **"So you know what else is inhabiting his soul _other _than his Zanpakuto?"

**?: **"Its a hollow, I went to investigate his inner world finding that...abomination there."

**Hajin: **"So that makes him 1/3 human 1/3 Shinigami and 1/3 Hollow?"

**?: **"And as far as things go you'll never see a human and Shinigami Hybrid."

**Hajin: **"So...this is another one of Urahara's experiments...its a rather dangerous one if you ask me."

**?: **"Once this is over...we shall fight and ill be sure to beat you this time."

**Hajin: **"I'll never lose to you...even though we had a strikingly odd draw in terms of total wins.

**?: **"You still need to make a decision...go after Aizen or help stall Yamamoto?" he said as Hajin's vision began to fade.

* * *

The next thing he knew was staring at Ichigo's face with both of their eyes opening staring at each other for a moment before Ichigo yelling at him in horror.

**Hajin: **"Whats wrong? Its not like I'm a girl or anything."

**Ichigo: **"That is besides the point! You scared the living daylights out of me!" he protested

**Hajin: **"Oh? Don't tell me you were disappointed it wasn't Yoruichi?" he said mischievously

**Ichigo: **"You brat I'm gonna kill you!" he said advancing at Hajin trying to catch him only to be dodged by a sidestep.

**Hajin: **"Have fun trying."he said Flash Stepping away before Ichigo could lay his hands on him.

As he Flash Stepped away he could tell Ichigo still had not learned the technique, as he was still chasing him on foot he led him back to the training area taunting him in the process. As Ichigo began his training with Zangetsu on day 2,he decided to gather help from Kyoraku this time Hajin was most unsure about him. He knew that Tosen was with the enemy so he was out, Yamamoto would be too stubborn to help out and Soi Fon on the other hand would be impossible. Unohana was good but she's too much of a pacifist but she won't fight unless she had no choice.

Byakuya was obviously out of the question here, Sajin would be too blinded by his loyalty to Yamamoto to actually help out as well, the other three Captains could be...persuaded to help if they are pushed in the right direction. As he climbed up the ladder and out of the cavern again he went sensing for Kyoraku's presence if he didn't know better he was on top of a roof slacking off again drinking sake probably. As he Flash Stepped to his location he could tell that his Lieutenant was already with him, she was prepared to fight him till Kyoraku stood up.

**Hajin: **"Now, now I'm not here to fight you Captain Kyoraku."

**Kyoraku: **"Then why are you here...Ryoka?"

**Hajin: **"To make you a deal, I'll do your paperwork for...15 years if you promise to help save Rukia Kuchki." he said taking off his hood.

**Kyoraku: **"What good is paperwork if we're on the run?"

**Hajin: **"Then 20 years worth of sake then?"

**Kyoraku: **"Make it 30...plus you'll have to drink with me."

**Hajin: **"Deal, I'm immune to the effects of alcohol." he said Flash Stepping away.

**Nanao: **"Was that really a wise decision Captain?"

**Kyoraku: **"I planned on doing it anyway, the boy has just given me the reason to."

**Hajin: **_"He fell for it...well drinking sake with him is better than doing his boatload of paperwork."_

**?: **_"Toshiro along with Ukitake are already on our side...which leaves Mayuri and Kenpachi."_

**Hajin: **_"I can't sense Mayuri which leaves...Kenpachi."_

**?: **_"Why don't we use Ichigo as a bargaining chip against him."_

**Hajin: **

_"Knowing that battle maniac he'd love another round against Ichigo."_

_

* * *

_

As he Flash Stepped over to his location he could see Tosen along with Sajin with their Lieutenants Hisagi and Iba. On Zaraki's side he could see Ikkaku, Yumichika,, Yachiru, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad and Ganju. As he released the masking of his Spiritual Pressure they immediately turned to see Hajin standing on top of the wall, both Hisagi and Iba tried to get behind him to strike him they were blasted off the wall by a palm strike by Hajin who got behind them before they even noticed.

**Hajin: **"I didn't even so much as to lift a finger to do anything and you're already attacking me?"

**Komamura: **"What do you want Ryoka?"

**Hajin: **"Tosen's head on a platter."

**Kenpachi: **"He's my prey stay out of this boy."

**Hajin: **"You got the masked fox guy and you ain't satisfied with him?"

**Kenpachi: **"I won't be satisfied until I fight Ichigo!"

**Hajin: **"Then I guess I'll tell you where Ichigo is if you let me take on Tosen." shocking Kenpachi in the process.

**Kenpachi: **"Heh...Guess I've got no choice a small sacrifice for a greater gain."

As Hajin Flash Stepped forward to attack Tosen he was blocked by Hisagi, as they struggled for control Hajin Flash Stepped behind him and kicked him in the direction Yumichika was. As he began taking quick precise slashes at Tosen he could tell that he was not going to break through his guard anytime soon. Hajin could tell that although he was a Captain he was nowhere near Byakuya's level as Hajin began laying on the pressure on Tosen's Guard, he could tell that he would break through it. When Hajin began to make his slashes faster and more random at the same time, he broke through Tosen's guard only to be stabbed through his heart as it was a false opening.

The next thing Tosen knew was he received a slash at his back, the next thing Tosen saw was Hajin was no longer being impaled by his sword instead he was behind him.

**Hajin: **"Molting Cicada."

**Tosen: **"Cry Suzumushi."

Upon the release of his Zanpakuto a high pitched sound screamed through the area, although the sound was affecting Komamura due to his sensitive hearing Hajin on the other hand did not seem to be affected by it. Using this opportunity Hajin released his Zanpakuto turning it into his usual dual sword Zanpakuto, as he closed the distance between him and Tosen he found it even harder to block against Hajin's attacks. Not only were his strikes ridiculously fast but he was completely random in the process as well, this on the other hand forced Tosen to fall back.

**Tosen: **"**Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro**" Which caused six thin wide beams of light locking him in place.

**Tosen: **"Suzumushi Second Movement: Flying Locusts."

As he drew a small arc directed towards Hajin he knew he had to break out of the spell or he'd be skewered alive by his rain of blades. When Hajin broke free the swords were just about to make contact with him, as his body acted on his own instinct he Flash Stepped directly in front of Tosen crashing his swords with his. As he exerted his full power into the attack Tosen's didn't seem to be breaking or so much as a dent on it, as Tosen Flash Stepped behind Hajin to strike at him both of them ended up slashing each other.

Tosen took a slash to his face, Hajin on the other hand took a slash to his chest. As the fight went on it would become apparent that Tosen was the one on the losing end, under such circumstances he decided to release his Bankai.

**Tosen: **"Bankai..."

As Tosen placed his hand on the ring that was attached to his Zanpakuto it quickly enlarged into a metallic circle just slightly smaller than his whole body. The rings then split into nine identical rings with one swing of his sword the rings separated from each other all going in different directions as they reached their destination they soon erupted with a black-like energy causing a dome to form. As Hajin stared around he could tell that this was the worst position for him to be in currently, as Tosen moved to slash Hajin he did nothing standing there like a statue.

**Tosen: **"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi."

**Hajin: **_"What the...did I just get cut?"_

**?: **_"That is one troublesome Bankai put up your Seikuken."_

As Hajin placed up his Seikuken Tosen prepared to attack again, this time delivering a cut on his right shoulder while using Flash Step. What puzzled Hajin was how did he manage to penetrate his Seikuken territory, anything that passes into that territory would've been deflected.

**?: **_"Calm down your Seikuken isn't going to work if your heart is in doubt!"_

**Hajin: **_"I doubt its even going to work when I can't even see or hear him."_

**?: **_"Then what about the Fortress Seikuken?"_

**Hajin: **_"Well if that doesn't work I'll just blow this dome to oblivion."_

Hajin could only stare out to the emptiness of darkness, he was partly used to such a situation considering his void dimension was practically about the same, only difference was that he could actually hear himself talking in his void dimension. As he changed his Seikuken the dome became slightly smaller with the sword just touching the tip of the boundary, when Tosen proceeded to attack again this time his sword was deflected by Hajin's left sword and barely dodged his right sword's lunge.

As Hajin could tell Tosen's position he immediately began his counterattack, this time Hajin went all out if he lost his position this time the cycle would repeat again only next time it would be much harder. Tosen on the other hand already had trouble with Hajin's strikes when he had only one sword with two swords Tosen could barely keep up with his flurry of attacks and once Hajin broke through his guard he Flash Stepped behind Tosen cleaving one strike at the front and another at his back forcing Tosen to Flash Step away.

As Tosen struggled to keep himself conscious he was in shock that even though someone was blinded and deaf at the same time he was able to fight the same as he had his sight. Hajin on the other did not see a need for him to put up his Seikuken any longer, even if he did put up his Seikuken Tosen would not be stupid enough to attack him and they would be stuck at a standstill. This time Tosen went to a lunge to Hajin's Chain of Fate hoping to end this fight quickly, as Hajin stood still doing nothing the sword touched his chest.

As Tosen expected his sword to go straight through his chest it didn't even pierce his chest, the sword was stuck there it was as if an ordinary sword hit metal and is unable to penetrate it. With one stroke Hajin struck one final blow to Tosen this time a slash across his right side of his chest, this time Tosen could barely stand without being supported by his Zanpakuto. As his injuries were grave his Bankai began to dissolve and Hajin could once again see Tosen on the other hand was dumbfounded as how he could predict his attack.

**Tosen: **"How did you...predict my attack...?" he said panting heavily.

**Hajin: **"I never try the same trick twice, you thought you could attack me if my Seikuken was down and thus you fell into my trap."

**Tosen: **"But for someone only at Lieutenant's level...how did you stop my sword?"

**Hajin: **"I just used a concentrated all my Spiritual Pressure at one point, since you were already weakened from the strikes I gave you blocking it was...trivial."

**Hajin: **"As for where you'd strike your blow...lets just say my Tactical Analysis is absolute"

As Tosen aimed for another lunge at Hajin, it was stopped by his hand instead as Hajin grew annoyed with Tosen trying to trying to kill him even though he was heavily outmatched. This time he made sure that this blow would kill him for sure, as he swung his sword down only to be caught by Komamura's hand. Hajin was shocked by his interference, he thought he was busy fighting Kenpachi but he came here instead, as the saw blades began to move Komamura threw Hajin against the wall before he was cut by his blade.

As Hajin stood up from the rubble dusting himself clean what shocked Komamura was, the boy was thrown at terminal velocity and he was not even so much as phased or even bleeding from the attack. Komamura prepared for Hajin to attack but was instead responded by him sheathing his sword.

**Hajin: **"I'm not going to fight you Sajin Komamura."

**Komamura: **"Why not...boy?"

**Hajin: **"If I did...I would spark Kenpachi's interest you can basically do the math what happens...next." he said Flash Stepping right next to Kenpachi.

**Hajin: **"If you're looking for Ichigo he'll be at the Sokyoku hill fighting Byakuya...after that I'd suggest you try to fight him as soon as possible."

**Kenpachi: **"You're not bad kid...maybe you're next on my list once this is over."

**Hajin: **"I have no interest in fighting you." he said immediately Flash Stepping away.

As he Flash Stepped on top of the wall he found himself at a loss, he did not know whether to go after Aizen or help stall Yamamoto. He knew that this was a decision he had to make but he was completely dumbfounded on what to do next.

**?: **_"So what is your decision...go after Aizen or stall Yamamoto?"_

* * *

**A/N: **I think I made my cliffhanger based off Mass Effect well even one response would do fine it just helps me make my mind straight even I am partly at a loss what to do _. If it somehow results in a draw then I'll have to make my own decision. The reason his Seikuken did not work was because his ordinary Seikuken revolves around 90% using his eyesight and 10% reflexes. The Fortress Seikuken(Real Name: Invincible Fortress Seikuken) worked because it relies more on instinct, it was constructed differently to combat different situations, such as loss of eyesight or the opponent is too fast or other various reasons. The other difference between the Fortress Seikuken and the regular Seikuken, it is harder to penetrate his defense and nearly impossible to move him from that position [he cant move from that position either]. It was partly his idea to use it to lure Tosen into attacking the second round. On another note he is really not immune to alcohol it just takes a ridiculously large ammount to make him drunk or actually give him a hangover the next morning.

References

**Seikuken –** History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

**Decision –** Mass Effect [its quite similar but not the same]

Translations

**Suzumushi - **Cricket


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach:Another Reaper**

A/N:With this chapter finally in place Hajin's Soul Society arc will be complete. The next arc will be focusing on the six months in the soul society, I won't spoil too much I'll only tell you that Hajin will become the Captain of the 5th squad.

Black Cat Angel – well that devious trait was partly modeled after me, he kinda likes messing around with people in a healthy sort of manner.

* * *

**?: **_"So...what are you gonna do?"_

**Hajin: **"I'm going after Aizen...after we secured Rukia Kuchki."

**?: **_"You do realize...we will get very badly injured or possibly killed."_

**Hajin: **"I know...but I have to save her...from Aizen."

**?: **_"Jeez you're really in love with her aren't ya?"_

**Hajin: **"I am not in love with her." he said coldly

**?: **_"It doesn't seem to be like that from my perspective and trust me...I DO know love when I see it."_

**Hajin: **"In any case...don't we have an execution to stall?"

**?: **_"Well I hope you can escape from the other Captains after the fiasco you pull off."_

* * *

As Hajin began Flash Stepping towards the Sokyoku hill he could feel the presence of the other Captains being there. Much to his surprise he could only feel the presence of five Captains along with their Lieutenants except Renji present at the Sokyoku hill, he knew Kyoraku and Ukitake would try to hold off Yamamoto if he actually makes it in time. Yoruichi would try and hold off Soi Fon, there's no doubt that Yoruichi would be able to beat Soi Fon but that was not their objective here.

If Ichigo hasn't achieved Bankai by now he would be forced to take on Byakuya instead, which in terms would get very ugly for the both of them if he were to go all out. As Hajin stood at the base of the mountain he began concentrating to float off the ground, as he feet began hovering Hajin to propel himself upward flying up straight for the Sokyoku stand. As he stood on the scaffolding which looked like a large execution stand made out of wood, he could see the Sokyoku was already released.

As he stared at the Majestic flame bird which was the Sokyoku's released form he knew he had to act quick, the execution was starting.

**Hajin: **"BANKAI...! Ketsushiyousen Owaru: Hakai" Turning his right sword into a large red fiery sword and the sword on his left into a blue sword of water completely identical except for the color.

As the bird began charging at Rukia, Hajin stabbed the two swords into the scaffolding.

**Hajin: **"Endless Distortion."

Instead of the scaffolding exploding the blast was instead directed at the Phoenix-like bird, as the blast hit the Phoenix it howled out in pain shortly after it changed its target from Rukia to the boy instead. As the bird scanned the area for the boy he was nowhere to be seen only until it felt a sharp pain to its back. This time instead of stabbing two swords into it there were seven swords stabbed into the back of the phoenix, Hajin leaped off the phoenix and landed on the ground.

**Hajin: **"Judgment..." he said taking off his hat and throwing it onto the ground and snapped his fingers.

**Hajin: **"Seven Sacraments!"

As the seven swords on the phoenix's back began to react to each other they resulted in a cataclysmic explosion that was powerful enough to shake the ground even though it happened in midair. As he waited for the smoke to subside he blocked a kick by Soi Fon that was aimed at the back of his head as he waited for Soi Fon to attack him again he saw the smoke in the sky beginning to clear up, the phoenix's left wing was gone leaving only its right wing.

Its tail was partly gone as well but other than that the bird is still intact, when they were about to clash with each other once again this time a rope wrapped around the head of the phoenix. As Soi Fon attempted to engaged Captain Ukitake she was interrupted by a kick to the face by Hajin.

**Hajin: **"That's for attempting to sneak up on me!"

As they went to engage each other again, Soi Fon attempted to use her left fist punch Hajin in the face only to be dodged and using her right fist to punch Hajin in the stomach which was instead used as support by Hajin to dropkick Soi Fon in the face. As she stumbled back slightly Hajin noticed that the Sokyoku began bursting out in flames causing small ambers to rain down on the ground. As Hajin materialized his Bankai after it was destroyed during his conflict with the Sokyoku instead of striking her he instead sheathed his two swords.

**Hajin: **"My work here is done." he said putting up his hood attempting to walk away from the scene.

**Soi Fon: **"All Lieutenants after that Ryoka do not let him escape!" Within a moment of acknowledgment from their Captains they began to surround Haijn.

**Hajin: **"Oh boy...you guys never do learn do ya?" he said disappearing in a blink of an eye and delivering Sokotsu to Omeda's Stomach sending him flying off the cliff.

**Hajin: **_"Maybe I went overboard..."_

**Sasakibe: **"Pierce, Gonryomaru." seeing his sword turning into a rapier.

**Isane: **"Run, Itegumo." Her sword which was once a Katana turned into a small weapon with needle like blades both 45 degrees apart from the middle blade which was the longest.

As the white haired Lieutenant attempted do a downward slash at Hajin he was already behind him delivering a knee kick to the back of his neck knocking him out. Isane could only look in shock as the kid walked closer to her but instead of hitting her he just hopped up and his tapped two fingers on her forehead within a second she was knocked out and asleep. As he prepared to walk away he was interrupted by Byakuya whom attempted to slash him at the front only to be intercepted by Ichigo.

**Hajin: **"I trust you will deal with him...Ichigo."

**Ichigo: **"Yeah, can I ask you to help Renji protect Rukia?"

**Hajin: **"If I do what I have to do...Renji won't need my help." he said before Flash Stepping away.

* * *

As he Flash Stepped away he went in the direction of Central 46 he could tell that Toshiro was on his way there according to the note he gave him. Within moments he could see the building when he touched down he could tell Toshiro and Rangiku would be arriving soon but he could also tell Momo was heading to this location as well. Aizen's plan was being set into motion the only thing he did not calculate was that Hajin would attempt to interfere with his delicate plan.

As he waited a moment for Toshiro's arrival, he began staring at the sky smiling at it. He wondered if he actually went with Renji, would he actually be able to stop the Hogyoku from being stolen by Aizen? He knew he'd be stopped the moment if he were to open the Senkaimon, even if he were able to get pass into the world of the living he'd still meet Aizen there. He would also be cut down by Aizen before he could deliver the Hogyoku to Urahara and theres no way he could seperate the Hogyoku from Rukia as it is currently.

As he saw Toshiro arriving he waved to him only to receive a sword to his neck the next moment along with his Lieutenant behind him ready to take his head off.

**Hajin: **"Now,now you're here to know the truth...aren't ya?"

**Toshiro: **"Yes and I intend to beat it out of you then kill you." he stared with hatred in his eyes at Hajin.

**Hajin: **"Weeelll...not here follow me." he said brushing away their swords and heading up to the gate.

As he began walking across the bridge and up to the entrance to Central 46's headquarters, instead of asking for clearance to enter the building he instead blew it up with Hado 31.

**Hajin: **"Tell me Toshiro...doesn't it seem odd that the execution date keeps getting pushed up?" he said walking down the flight of stairs.

**Toshiro: **"Wait...how did you know that unless...no that isn't possible."

**Hajin: **"Well it isn't, then tell me...how often does the Sokyoku gets used on such an offense, especially when that Ryoka boy used his powers to kill hollows instead of going rogue."

**Toshiro: **"Then who has been manipulating Central 46 all this time?"

**Hajin: **"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...now behold your Central 46 you knew..." he said presenting a room with 46 members all dead either lying on the table or simply killed on the chair.

As Toshiro touched the blood on the table he found that it was completely dried black, when he rubbed his fingers he could see that the blood flaked onto the table. He began pondering on who this, Gin could not have done this alone even if he did it but after a moment of thinking he was interrupted by Izuru whom stood at the door.

**Izuru: **"I knew I'd find you here...Captain Hitsugaya."

**Toshiro: **"Izuru...were you the responsible for this?" only to be responded by him walking out.

**Hajin: **"I'll you'd excuse me I got business in the underground library."

* * *

As he walked down the stairs at the end of the room and down into another area as he stood in the dank dark area he could see Aizen standing at the entrance of the library. As he turned around he could see Hajin although not whom he had expected to be here, he was intrigued by Hajin coming here however. As Hajin stepped forward he did not show any signs of hatred or actual killing intent he simply just stared at him with his hood on.

**Aizen: **"Welcome...Ryoka boy."

**Hajin: **"And that would be coming from Soul Society's traitor?"

**Aizen: **"I would find that odd since you are also here on the orders of another traitor."

**Hajin: **"Oh? And how exactly is he considered a traitor?"

**Aizen: **"I take it you haven't heard of the Hollowfication 100 years back that was done on four Captains and four Lieutenants?"

**Hajin: **"Yeah, it was you which also forcibly sent Urahara,Tessai and Yoruichi into exile...well they are still slated for execution." which partially sent some shock into Aizen's with him saying it that casually.

**Aizen: **"Then I take it you were told the reason you were sent to save Rukia."

**Hajin: **"To secure the Hogyoku, well only me and Yoruichi know that...I'm here to personally deliver Judgment for what you did to Captain Hirako all those years ago!" he said calmly raising his voice and unsheathing his sword.

As he prepared to charge at Aizen he instead sensed Momo's presence behind him, as he turned around he could tell Aizen was behind her ready to plunge his sword into her heart. The kid immediately Flash Stepped knocking Momo out of her place and instead took the blow which completely severed his left arm off. As Hajin crouched down in pain his eyes were filled with hatred at Aizen, even if both of his arms were cut off he could still fight, although not as effective as he would be.

As Hajin put all his force into his one strike he could tell that when it made contact Aizen stopped it with his bare hands. With another strike Aizen cut a deep wound across Hajin's chest forcing him down once again, even though Aizen could finish this fight any time he wanted he simply showed no intention of killing him with a burst of Spiritual Pressure Hajin unleashed his Bankai.

**Hajin: **"Ban...kai Ketsushiyousen Owaru: Hakai."

**Aizen: **"Do you seriously think such a pitiful Bankai can beat me?"

**Hajin: **"Who says I'm using Bankai? Merge...Ketsushiyousen Owaru: Taikiyo."

The Scarlet sword of Flame and the Azure sword began merging together, when they merged together a burst of light exploded revealing his Senkei a slightly larger sword which was emerald colored. As he crashed his sword into Aizen's he had no trouble blocking his sword neither did he seem to be forced back either, as Hajin tried to push as hard as he could Aizen would not even budge an inch. As Aizen prepared for another strike he was instead cut across his chest forcing him to Flash Step back.

**Hajin: **"Its over...**Hado 1-D: Shinkuu Sho**" he said as he appeared behind Aizen.

As the air began to gather in his palm it exploded in violent manner destroying the walls of the library, when he emerged from the smoke he was nearly cut by Aizen whom intended to bifurcate him.

**Aizen: **"Interesting, your blade phased through mine for a moment."

**Hajin: **"Not bad...from the person whom betrayed his _former _Captain."

As they could tell Toshiro arrived on the scene along with Captain Unohana, they were both shocked to see that Aizen was well and alive.

**Hajin: **"Aizen was never dead to begin with...he just chose this place as his base of operations to issue orders out from Central 46."

**Aizen: **"The boy is correct, I intended to kill Momo but apparently the boy got in the way." shocking Toshiro in the process.

**Toshiro: **"But why...SHE RESPECTED YOU SHE LOOKED UP TO YOU!" he bellowed in rage.

**Hajin: **"If you have someone whom you can very easily manipulate...wouldn't someone like him take advantage of it?"

**Toshiro: **"You bastard...Ban-"

**Hajin: **"**Bakudo 99: Kin.**" Before Toshiro could even release his Bankai he was pinned down by two black straps with metal shafts holding them in place.

**Unohana: **"Then you should have used something more perfect than that corpse doll.

**Hajin: **"Who says its a corpse doll?" he said staring at the fake replica of Aizen's corpse Aizen is holding.

**Aizen: **"Allow me to demonstrate my Zanpakuto's true power...Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." causing the corpse in his hand to shatter as if a mirror were being broken.

**Isane: **"But that isn't possible Kyoka Suigetsu has always been a flowing water type Zanpakuto."

**Hajin: **"You still don't get it do you? If his Zanpakuto's ability is absolute hypnosis wouldn't you be seeing or feeling anything he wants you to see?"

**Aizen: **"I'm afraid our time is up,Gin" As Gin swung out his right arm a long white strap began encircling them in a dome-like structure.

**Hajin: **_"Unohana you must alert the rest of the Seireitei I will go with him to the Sokyoku hill to attempt to halt him from leaving."_ he communicated telepathically

**Aizen: **"I bid you farewell, Unohana."

* * *

As the strap began to wrap up completely in a dome-like structure they were gone, the next thing he knew was that they were at the Sokyoku hill along with Renji and Rukia. As he went forward to lunge at Aizen he stabbed right through him only to notice that it is not the real Aizen, as he did a complete 180 turn he saw Aizen ready to strike at him forcing Hajin to block it.

**Aizen: **"Did you think I would not expect you to slip into my teleportation field?"

**Hajin: **"I knew you would notice...you are far too observant and knowledgeable for your own good."

**Aizen: **"Very well. Gin, Tosen deal with him."

**Gin: **"Gotcha Aizen."

**Tosen: **"Very well, Aizen."

**Hajin: **"So the blind guy wants to get pummeled into the ground a second time?"

**?: **_"I'd advice you to release your limiter."_

**Hajin: **_"So its that bad eh? Limiter Release: 50% 6 Minutes."_

As he released his Limiter his power began to surge to three and a half that of his original amount. As he was done Tosen did not even see him in front of him until it was too late, with one slash Tosen was cut deeply across his chest. The pain he felt was excruciating as he felt his skin was burning and freezing at the same time, as he attempted to use the last of his energy to stab Hajin his sword was parried and the next strike nearly ended up killing Tosen were he not intercepted by Gin's weapon.

**Gin: **"Guessin I gwot no choice...Bankai Kamishini no Yari."

The next thing he knew was he left cheek was cut slightly by his blade which extended at such a speed he barely saw it coming. Gin rotated his blade 90 degrees counter clockwise with its cutting edge facing Hajin as he swung his sword at Hajin's direction the blade kept forcing Hajin as his left arm was gone. As he closed in on Gin his Zanpakuto was already retracted into his dagger as they clashed their Zanpakutos Hajin tried to avoid his dagger pointing towards him.

Gin on the other hand could feel the heat and ice emitted from the boy's Zanpakuto, he knew it would be disadvantageous for him if he were to keep this lock up too long. As Hajin Flash Stepped behind Gin he was instead greeted by his dagger which was pointing backwards and extending nearly hitting his skull but instead just cutting the upper part of his hood. As he forced down his sword he partially dodged just grazing his right arm.

**Hajin: **"I'm through playing around, Gate of Babylon...Open."

Hundreds of weapons began appearing behind Hajin all of them have their hilts facing out of the dimension looking like ripples out of water. Hajin took out a weapon that looked like a gold object which looked like a concave dagger with a spear like edge with a small black orb just below its hilt.

**Hajin: **"Fire, Vajra."

As he tossed the weapon up into the sky it began splitting into several different copies of itself locking onto Gin, when they fired only one shot was fired from the weapons all concentrated at Gin's position. As their shots converged it turned into a surge of lightning causing a large explosion when hitting the area where Gin was, when the blast was about to hit Gin he Flash Stepped to another location avoiding the blast but was cut across his back by Hajin.

**Gin: **"So that attack was jus ta distraction."

**?: **_"Hurry up and end this your body is reaching its limit."_

**Hajin: **_"I see then...my current state can't even handle 5 minutes."_

**Hajin: **"I'd say we end this, Gae Bolg Spear of Striking Death." Taking out a barbed crimson spear out from the dimension he jumped up into the sky preparing to throw it at him.

**Gin: **"Kamishini no yari Buto: Renjin."

**Hajin: **"Gae Bolg Death Flight!"

Buto: Renjin launched a flurry of blades extending out, Gae Bolg on the other hand is just as fast as his sword. When those two made contact they went past each other, as those two attacks traded blows Hajin was stabbed all over his body losing his right leg in the process. Gin on the other hand attempted to dodge the spear only for it to change its angle striking next to his heart but just missed it nearly piercing his Chain of Fate.

**Hajin: **_"Limiter...Engaged."_

As he struggled to remain conscious he tried to use his Spiritual Pressure to stop the bleeding only his left arm and right leg stopped bleeding the other cuts on his body was still bleeding. He began wondering to himself, is he going to die? Or is he going to live, as he struggled to remain awake he could tell the other Captains have arrived on the scene shocked at the carnage that took place. Soi Fon had her sword ready to take Aizen's head off if he made another move with Yoruichi ready to strike his stomach.

As he lied down on the ground looking up at the sky his vision was fading, he knew that the Menos would be coming, he could feel them coming. The next thing he knew was there was a crack in the sky opening up into a rift, as he stared at it he could see the Menos Grandes heads coming out of it with a single red eye above them. A beam to gold light shot down to Aizen's location along with the wounded Tosen and Gin, as Lieutenant Iba attempted to strike the field he was stopped by Yamamoto.

**Hajin: **_"I guess...this is my end."_ he thought slowly closing his eyes.

**Hajin: **_"Farewell, Shinigami..." _telepathically communicating with the other Shinigami in the area before closing his eyes.

* * *

**?: **"You don't seriously think we'd die that easily...do ya?" Immediately Forcing Hajin's eyes open the next moment.

**Hajin: **"So...I am in your inner world then...?"

**?: **"If this place isn't crumbling means we aren't dead...right?"

**Hajin: **"Good point...lets begin Sui Jin."

**Sui Jin: **"Wouldn't have it any other way...Haou." As they began unsheathing their swords charging at each other the next moment.

* * *

**A/N: **This is possibly the only time you'll see Hajin get brutally butchered, the original Gate of Babylon looked as if the hilts were coming out from a red dimension Hajin's one is completely transparent. The original Judgment move involves the target being tossed up into the sky and crashing down into the ground in an explosive manner. Another thing is since neither Sui Jin or Haou are completely fused together they retain their own distinctive personalities and their own swords Sui Jin's sword is Final End but Haou's sword is more terrifying than Sui Jin's sword the Gate of Babylon is a clue to what his sword's ability is. On another note Hajin can never go all out for too long if he does the body would end up being blown up as a result so his current Lieutenant level is about 1/7 of his true power. Ketsushiyousen Owaru: Taikiyo was originally supposed to be a Senkei or something similar to that but was removed because Senkei didn't seem to be a third sword release. Hado 1-D is the final variation he came up with, it is extreamely dangerous and hard to control at the same time, the spell quickly gathers the air in the area then explodes in in a violent manner.

References

Judgment – Needless – Adam Blade/Black Madam

Gate of Babylon – Fate/Stay Night – Gilgamesh

Gae Bolg – Fate/Stay Night – Lancer

Vajra – Fate/Stay Night – Gilgamesh[was never really used in Fate/Stay Night but it was seen in the Gate of Babylon] [not to be confused with Soul Eater]

Translations

Shinkuu Sho - Vacuum Thrust

Kin - Seal

Sokotsu - Double Bone

Ketsushiyousen Owaru: Taikiyo - Final End: Exodus[I'm not too sure of the order.]

Kamishini no Yari - God-Killing Spear

Buto: Renjin - Dance (Step) Serial Blade


End file.
